


The Villain Factor

by AnimationNut



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, College, DNAmy - Freeform, Death Penalty Discussion, Don't copy to another site, Duff Killigan - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Kim and Ron have a major mission, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally written in 2013, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Professor Dementor - Freeform, Senor Senior Junior - Freeform, Senor Senior Senior - Freeform, Sensei - Freeform, Yori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationNut/pseuds/AnimationNut
Summary: When Kim's enemies start disappearing, it's up to her and Ron to figure out what's the sitch. As time ticks on and the culprit nabs more and more of them, Kim's search grows frantic. The relationships she holds with her baddies are complicated, but she knows her life wouldn't be the same without them, and she doesn't want them gone forever.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Kim Possible, Dr. Drakken & Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible & Shego, Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable, Ron Stoppable & Shego
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	1. College Is the Sitch

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kim Possible.
> 
> Time difference is touched upon during the course of this story, and I doubt it is accurate though I tried, so please humour me.

Kimberly Ann Possible lived by her motto.

'I can do anything' was originally meant to be a tagline for her website to catch people’s attention. After all, a little brag went a long way in the world. She had used her family motto 'Anything is possible for a Possible' and spun it into her own, personal slogan. She never would have thought that something that was supposed to draw in potential customers would become a catchphrase for anyone who needed her help.

There were a few times in her life where she questioned her ability to do anything. The Home Economics fiasco had put a damper on her confidence, and that whole freaky Yono event with Monkey Fist had almost destroyed it.

And in this moment, as she stood in her bedroom, framed by the afternoon sunlight streaming through her window, she was having serious doubts that she really _could_ do anything.

Who knew sorting through one’s entire life could be so intimidating?

She stared at her possessions, which had been gathered and crammed into two piles by the foot of her naked bed; the sheets, pillowcases and blankets were already packed in storage totes. She had to determine which items she would take to college and which items she would be throwing out. Anything she didn’t need but didn’t want to get rid of would remain in her room.

"No big," she whispered to herself. "It's just packing for college."

Kim took a determined breath and dove into her task. Batches of high school papers and loose items immediately went into a garbage bag. Old books and an assortment of nick-knacks and oddities went into a cardboard box. Hefting the box with one arm and holding the trash bag with the other, Kim carefully made her way down the wooden staircase. She tried moving slowly, but her foot caught on the garbage bag and she tripped. She managed to catch her balance but lost her grip on the box, the collection of old items tumbling to the floor with a great clatter.

Jim stuck his head out of the kitchen entryway and saw his sister as the cause of the racket. "Smooth move," he cackled.

"Try not to fall the rest of the way," Tim added, joining his twin. "It'd be pretty embarrassing to show up on your first day of college in a leg cast."

"Shut it, Tweebs!" Kim snapped and the twins let out one more snicker before going back to their lunch.

The redhead let out a heavy sigh of irritation and made her way to the pile of junk scattered near the foot of the stairs. She gathered everything in a pile and paused, spotting the old cell phone she had discovered in the bottom of her closet. After a moment of debate, she snatched the cell phone and her old Kimmunicator. She regarded the device fondly for a second before padding into the kitchen.

"Do you two want these things?"

Jim and Tim paused their consumption of leftover lasagna and peered suspiciously at the items their sister held out to them. '"You rigged them to explode, didn't you?"

"Worse, you bugged them so you can spy on us in our most secret and intimate moments," Tim accused.

Kim rolled her green eyes. "Stop being paranoid. That's my job when _you_ give _me_ gifts. Do you want this or not?"

Tim and Jim exchanged their special twin-telepathic look before accepting the offering. "You got anything else?" Jim asked, studying the old technology in his hands and picturing what could be done with it.

Kim shrugged. “Electronic-wise, yeah. But I’ve got a bunch of stuff in the donation box. You can take whatever you want from it if you take my trash out for me.” When her brothers looked at her expectantly, she added reluctantly, "And I'll give you five bucks."

"Each," Jim bargained.

"Deal." Kim shook his hand and the twins left the kitchen, abandoning their glass plates of half-eaten lasagna. The redhead grinned with satisfaction, as ten dollars was really a small price to pay for labour she didn’t want to do, and returned to her bedroom.

Next up was her wardrobe.

"Clothes are _so_ a priority.”

There really wasn’t anything she wanted to give away, so removed her garments from drawers and hangers and folded them neatly into her suitcases. "Uh!" Kim wrinkled her nose in distaste upon finding an ugly, maroon-coloured knit sweater hidden between two Club Banana Original cargo pants. "I know this isn't from off the rack."

"That's because it's from your Nana." Ann Possible peered into her daughter's bedroom with a firm look. "I know you wouldn't think of giving it away."

"But Mom!" Kim protested, holding the sweater up in the air. "This is not something that screams cool and calm college girl _._ "

"No, but it does scream girl who loves her Nana," Ann responded.

Knowing that this was another battle she wouldn't win, Kim sighed in defeat and gingerly placed it in the box. _It's not like she's gonna know if I were it or not,_ Kim assured herself.

"Shouldn't I have the ability to take what _I_ want to college?" she asked as she packed the rest of her clothing.

Ann grinned. "Yes, but a mother also has the ability to persuade her daughter to rethink her choices."

"Because that was _so_ what just happened," Kim drawled. Her mother laughed and continued on her way. The teen pushed the box aside and muttered, "One down, a dozen more to go."

_Beep-beep-be-beep!_

Grateful for the distraction, Kim held up her wrist and pushed the button. "What up, Wade?"

"I made a few calls, and I found a guy who can transport your car to England," Wade informed as he typed away at his computer. "You remember Captain Louis, right?"

Kim brightened. "Of course. I remember everyone who has ever given me a ride."

"Well, he said it would be no trouble to ship your car. You'll just have to drive it to the Middleton docks tonight and he'll load it onto his cargo ship. By the time you get to England, it should be waiting for you at the Port of London."

"As always, you rock." Kim smiled. "When's the pick up?"

"Nine o’clock.”

Kim frowned slightly. "Not so rocking. I have a dinner date with Ron at nine. We're meeting Drakken and Shego at Bueno Nacho. It’s kinda late, but it was the only time they were available."

"I heard you say the words and I still don't believe it," Wade said with a shake of his head. "I saw the U.N. ceremony and I still don't believe Drakken really reformed."

"I'm still waiting to wake up," Kim agreed. "But maybe the reason the only plan of Drakken's to work is the one where he saves the world is because it was meant to happen."

"Deep." Her twelve-year-old friend grinned. "Well, is there anyone you can get to drop your car off?"

"I can probably convince Dad to do it," Kim said thoughtfully. "But the car _will_ get where it needs to be, I promise."

“If not, you can always fly it there.”

Kim sent him a look. “Ha ha. You know that’s the exact thing I’m trying to avoid.”

“Yeah, yeah. You don’t want to make an entrance. You want to start college on a low profile. Which isn’t going to be easy, since you’re Kim Possible.”

“I’m just like everyone else, Wade.”

"So you say. I'll let Captain Louis know it’s all good." Wade quickly typed at his keyboard before focussing his attention on his friend. "So, what are you up to?"

"Packing." Kim sighed and held up her wrist, showing Wade the mountain of stuff that still needed to be packed up. "You never realize just how much stuff you got until you have to sort through it."

"I hear that. Are you excited?"

"A little freaked," Kim admitted. "I mean, I'm heading to College of London Prep for political science. It's not exactly a five-minute express bus away from home."

"For you it is." Wade grinned. "I'm sure the twins could put something on the car to make it happen—maybe a teleportation switch!"

"I think I've messed with the laws of science enough times in my life," Kim said feelingly.

"You'll do great," Wade assured her. "You can do anything!"

_There's that motto again._

"Besides, Ron is going to Chef Éclair's Culinary School, which is only a few blocks away," Wade added. "And if you need anything, I'm just a beep away, day or night."

"Hey, that's my thing!" Kim teased. "And thanks, Wade. I'll be sure to keep you posted. I gotta go. If I want to be at college by Saturday, I need to have everything packed."

"Don't forget your Cuddle-Buddies!" Wade chuckled before signing off. Kim glared at the black screen, wishing she had been quick enough to fire off a snippy remark.

"Hilarious," she grumbled. She paused, glanced at her collection of stuffed toys waiting to be packed, and grinned sheepishly. "And so right."

...

Ronald Stoppable grunted, struggling to shove a package of one-hundred baby diapers into its proper place on the shelf, right next to the blue bottles of baby wash. "Who knew diapers—were so _heavy_ —in massive quantities?" Ron panted.

His knees suddenly buckled and he slipped off the metal ladder, heading for a painful impact with the sparkling tiled floor.

Steve Barkin caught sight of the boy toppling from his perch. Years of experience in the war allowed the man to drop the broom he was using to sweep Aisle 13 (world's largest selection of hot peppers) and speed over to Ron before he struck the ground. The blonde carefully opened his eyes when he didn't feel the ouch-ness of impact and discovered his teacher (former, _former_ teacher) had him slung over one shoulder and the diapers in the other.

"Not the best way to go out, Stoppable," Steve said gruffly as he easily put the diapers in their appropriate spot before setting the boy down. "Taken out by infant underwear is a pretty humiliating way to go, even for you."

"No, no, there's been worse," Ron admitted. "You'd be surprised how many times a guy loses his pants when saving the world. FYI? The villains _never_ let you forget it. What's with that? They remember I'm the guy who's dating Kim and loses his pants, but not my _name._ " He suddenly froze, realizing something. "Hold on! You only ever call me Stoppable! _Did you forget my name too?_ "

Steve held his gaze at the fluorescent light-covered ceiling, grateful that this was the last time he would have contact with the odd kid. Although with his luck, he'd probably encounter the blonde again, and it was sort of unsettling how the idea didn't make him cringe. "Ronald. Your name is Ronald. Happy?"

"Eh, kinda. I prefer Ron but hey, it's a start." Ron offered the man a sincere smile. "And since we're not teacher-student anymore, the formalities can be dropped, can't they?"

Steve eyed him, not quite sure what he meant. "Rephrase, Stoppable."

"That's it!" Ron exclaimed, pointing a finger at the bewildered man. "I graduated, so I'm not _Stoppable_ anymore. I'm just Ron. And you're Steve." He extended his hand. "So, Steve, how about it?"

The high school teacher had a feeling that the boy wouldn't let the issue go. Half-wishing he had left the teen to face his fate with his head and the tiled floor, Steve reluctantly shook his hand. "Fine, Ronald—"

" _Ron_ ," Ron stressed.

"Okay, _Ron_ ,” Steve said with sarcastic emphasis. "I suppose since the formalities have no reason to be in place, they can be relaxed a little.”

"Badical!" Ron cheered.

Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and waved. "Hi!"

"I don't think you properly met Rufus." Ron gave his little buddy a fond pat on the head. "This is Rufus. He's a naked mole rat."

"Couldn't tell," Steve drawled. "Now Stop— _Ron_ , we got work to do and it's our—"

"Job to do it," Ron finished, having heard this line many times before when the elder man felt he was goofing off. "Yeah, yeah. On it."

But before he could go on to his next task the P.A. system crackled to life. _"Smarty Mart will be closing in five minutes. Please take your purchases to be checked out. I repeat, Smarty Mart will be closing in five minutes. Please take your purchases to be checked out."_

Ron pumped his fist in the air. "Aw yeah! Closing time!" His happy dance was cut short when he realized what this meant. "Oh...closing time." He cast a glance in the direction of the staffroom. "I'm gonna go, uh, get my stuff together," he muttered, walking away.

The boy pushed open the wooden door, staring at the bank of red metal lockers. He swallowed thickly and opened his, removing his casual clothes and backpack. "You know, buddy, I thought the rough-and-tough part would be handing in my resignation paper. But..." His lower lip quivered. "I was so wrong!"

"It okay," Rufus said comfortingly, scurrying from Ron's pocket and patting the boy on the shoulder. Ron took a deep breath and changed into his usual get-up. The blonde threw his backpack over his shoulder and sadly held up his orange Smarty Mart vest.

"It's time to goodbye, old pal," Ron sighed. "We've had some good times, you and I. But all good things have to come to an end." He groaned. "I've always hated that saying! It's so depressing."

"Time to go," Rufus urged his friend. "Dinner date!"

Ron glanced at the clock hanging above the staffroom door. It was almost nine. "Aw, man! I'm gonna be late!" He quickly rushed out of the staffroom and hurried down the employee-only section of the building. He rapped on the door of the Middleton Smarty-Mart manager's office. "Hey, Cherry. It's just me. I came to—"

The door opened and Ron nearly fainted upon seeing Martin Smarty on the other side. The boy quickly gathered his senses and managed a smile. "Hey, Mr. Smarty."

Martin stepped aside and let the boy in. "So you're on a first name basis with the head of this division, but not the man who gave you the job?"

"Sorry, Martin." Ron grinned sheepishly. "What brings you to our humble sector?"

"You," Martin answered simply.

"Me?" Ron panicked. "If this is about the snapping turtle incident, it was _so_ not my fault! I—"

"Relax, Ronald." Martin held up a hand to stop the boy's frantic jabbering. "I came here to say farewell. It's your last day with us, is it not?"

"Oh. Yeah." Ron nodded slowly. "I was just about to hand in my vest, actually."

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Martin took a seat behind the large oak desk normally occupied by the young strawberry-blonde manager. Ron collapsed into the plush visitor chair across from the man, his expression one of confusion.

"Not gonna lie, I'm lost," Ron admitted.

"Ronald, the mere fact I remember your name above all others means that you've done an outstanding job as my employee. I can't let someone as eager as you go."

"But I have to quit!" Ron protested, wondering if it was legal for a man of Martin's stature to be able to hold an employee to his job against his will. "I still have to pack my stuff and I leave for college in a few days! _In England!_ "

"And did it not occur to you that you could simply _transfer_ to the local Smarty-Mart near your school?" Martin asked in mild amusement.

Ron blinked. "I can do that?"

"You can and you did." Martin pushed the vest, which Ron continued to extend towards him, back to its owner. "As soon as you get settled you can report to Smarty-Mart #763 for work. Tell them your name and they'll be ready for you."

"Wow," Ron breathed. "Thanks a lot!"

"Think nothing of it." Martin offered the delighted boy a soft smile. "It's not often I get someone as dedicated to me and my work as you."

"The dedication will live on!" Ron promised, jumping to his feet and saluting his boss. "This is off the hook!" His spirits heightened, Ron bid Martin goodbye and rushed out of the building. "Rufus!" he exclaimed, dancing happily in the parking lot. "I still get to work at the coolest place ever!"

"Yay!" Rufus cheered.

"Now we really gotta move." Ron rummaged through his backpack frantically. "Bus pass...bus pass...forgot my bus pass." He slapped his forehead in annoyance. "Okay, it's cool. Just give KP a beep—"

"Battery dead," Rufus informed, pulling the cell phone from the pocket and showing his friend the black screen.

"Ugh!" Ron scowled. "How come all this 'prevent Ron from doing what he has to do' stuff happens when it's _really_ important?"

Rufus shrugged. "Bad luck."

"No kidding." Ron frowned and debated if he would have enough time to walk when he spotted a familiar figure heading towards one of the few cars left in the parking lot. Ron brightened and waved his arms in the air. "Yo, Steve! Can I catch a lift with you?"

...

Kim waited impatiently in front of Bueno Nacho, her sneaker-clad foot tapping against the cement. "Where is he?" she asked aloud, scanning the dark parking lot. Just as the words left her mouth, she spotted her boyfriend racing over, panting slightly.

"Sorry, KP," Ron apologized, kissing her quickly on the cheek in greeting. "I was a little late getting out from work. You'll never guess what happened!"

"Tell me later," Kim said. She dragged the boy into the fast-food restaurant and they immediately spotted the people they were meeting. After all, when you had blue and green skin, you stood out in a crowd.

"What's shaking, Dr. D?" Ron asked, dropping into the booth across from the formally evil pair. "And Shego, you're looking bon-diggity well."

"You're late,” said Shego flatly.

"His fault," Kim defended, pointing an accusing finger at Ron.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ron grinned sheepishly. "I got held up at work."

"Interesting story," Shego drawled. She leaned her elbows against the yellow plastic tabletop and arched an eyebrow. "Really, I'm riveted."

Ron pouted and slumped against the booth. "Always with the snippy remarks."

"Tell me about it," Drakken muttered. He cast a nervous glance around the restaurant and wasn't settled when he noticed everyone in the place was staring. As soon as he made eye contact the heads whipped around to stare at anything but him. "Why are people looking at me as if I've grown a second head?"

Kim grinned. "You almost got it. You have a ring of yellow petals around your neck, for one."

"And second, you used to be our top baddie," Ron pointed out. "I'm still waiting for one of you to blast us into oblivion."

Shego smiled playfully. "Thanks for the idea, Sport."

"I was kidding!" Ron protested.

"The last time you joked around like this, you managed to convince Senor Senior Sr. to take up villainy as a hobby," Kim drawled. "Let's order. I’m starved.”

"I hear you, Princess. Play nice boys."

An awkward silence filled the booth as the two males struggled to think of a conversation topic. Ron eyed the petals around Drakken's neck and his gaping did not go unnoticed. "Will you stop staring?" Drakken snapped.

Ron immediately averted his eyes to Drakken's irritated expression. "Sorry, Dr. D. They're just so _obvious_. I thought you figured out a way to nix them. You were clean at the award ceremony.”

"I thought so too, but it didn’t last long. They came right back. I haven't really found a permanent cure and I must say I’m not working hard to find one," the doctor admitted. "Flower power isn't as off the hook as the monkey fighting you do, but it's something."

"Flower power is off the hook," Ron assured the man. "It's unique!"

The sincerity in his tone brought a slight smile to Drakken's face. "I suppose it is."

"Yo, Dr. D!" Shego hollered, catching the male's attention. "You want a root beer or a cola?"

"Are those my only options?"

"The only ones I'm listing."

Drakken rolled his eyes. "Then root beer."

Ron did not miss the soft smile that appeared on his face as he glanced back at Shego. "So, my man, how are things going with you and Shego?"

The man frowned at Ron suspiciously. "I sense that the answer I have is not the one you want."

"Aw, come on! We all saw that little flower pull you two together." Ron rested his chin in his hands, interested. "And although it's kinda sick and wrong picturing you two together—"

" _Thanks!_ "

"I'm sure you were grossed out when Kim and I became official."

"More baffled than grossed out." Drakken crossed his arms, annoyed.

"Let me finish my previous sentence!" Ron protested. "Although it's a little sick and wrong, I think you also fit together."

"Despite the nearly twenty-year age difference?" Drakken asked dubiously.

"Love knows no age," Ron said wisely.

"There's...something," Drakken admitted. "I don't know _what_ , but something."

"Complicated, huh? Yeah, I can relate to that."

The sudden oddness of the situation struck Drakken and he could not help but grin. "Do you realize that after years of fighting each other, we are now sitting in a cramped fast-food joint talking about my romance issues?"

Ron mulled this over before laughing. "Not gonna lie, it's pretty out of this world. But yet here we are."

When the two girls returned it was to see their respective partners doubled over in fits of laughter. "Nice to see you two are getting along," Kim observed as she set her plastic tray piled high with nachos smothered in cheese. Rufus squeaked happily and jumped from Ron's pocket, eagerly nibbling on the meal.

"When he's not trying to kill me, we can have a civil conversation." Ron said after recovering from his giggle fit. He grabbed a handful of nachos from the greasy cardboard container and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Ignore his lack of manners." Kim rolled her eyes and popped a chip into her mouth. "So, what are your plans?"

"Right now, we're just lying low," Shego said. "Global Justice may be willing to give us a 'get out of jail' card, but I'm also wanted in eleven countries that aren't so quick to forgive and forget."

"You could always join Global Justice," Kim suggested. "If you want, I can put a word in."

"We'll keep that in mind." Drakken picked at his salad before looking up at the teens curiously. "Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot," Kim said, popping a chip in her mouth and turning her attention on the former evil doctor.

"I've put you through a lot of grief. I've done some pretty nasty things—or at least, _attempted_ to do some pretty nasty things. And yet after I helped...save the world, you seemed to just brush the past away." Drakken studied the teens intently. "You came to _visit_ a few days after the U.N. ceremony. You invited us here tonight. Why?"

Kim thought for a moment before replying. "I guess I had the mindset that if you were still evil, then I could still kick your butt. But I was willing to give you a chance and to me the past doesn't matter as much as the present. You helped me save the world and I'm grateful to you for that."

"And Kimmie really likes us," Shego added with a teasing smirk.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Now I do. When you were evil and trying to destroy me, not so much."

"I love how you can say that so flippantly now," Ron mused.

"What about you two? Ready to head to college in England?" Shego asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"So not," Kim and Ron said in unison.

"I still gotta pack!" Ron complained. "And I have a feeling I won't have enough pants to bring with me. You'd think that as an almost-adult I would grow out of the whole 'losing my pants' thing."

Kim smiled. "And I'm a little worried that my studies will interfere with my saving the world shtick."

"Eh, you'll deal." Shego waved a hand dismissively. "You've been through worse."

"No kidding."

Silence fell as they focussed on eating their food. After a while, Ron whipped his head up and jabbed a finger at the blue-skinned man, who recoiled in surprise. "What's my name?" the blonde demanded.

Startled, Drakken stared at the boy for a moment before hesitantly replying, "Ron Stoppable?"

Delighted, Ron pumped his fist in the air. "He got my name!" he cheered, getting up and victory dancing around the restaurant.

Kim giggled and smiled at Drakken's mystified expression. "That's Ron for you. He never changes."

_And that's perfectly fine with me._


	2. Differing Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accents are not my strong point.

"Are you sure you have everything?" James Possible fretted for what had to be the fiftieth time since they all piled in the car to take Kim to the airport.

"Dad." Kim smiled and placed her hand over her father's. "It’s all good. All of my stuff was sent to my dorm, thanks to Wade’s killer coordination skills. If something is missing, I'll get you to send it over."

“Absolutely,” said James immediately. “Whatever you need, Kimmie-Cub, you just let us know.”

The Possible family stood in the terminal, travellers bustling by them with their heads ducked down and gazes focussed on their phones. Kim felt heat build behind her eyes and as much as she wanted to stick around, she knew it was time to leave, and that it was best to get the goodbyes over with. If they dragged it on, she and her parents would be a sobbing mess while her brothers looked away and pretended that they weren’t also crying.

"I...I really should go catch my flight."

"As soon as you get settled in give us a call," Ann ordered, running her fingers tenderly through her daughter's hair. "That's an order."

"Will do, Mom." Her tears spilled over, despite her efforts to keep it together, and she threw her arms around her parents. "I'm gonna miss you way badly,” she whispered.

"Us too, Kimmie-Cub." James hugged her tightly. "No matter what time it is, you call us if you need us.”

“Isn’t that my thing?” joked Kim with a watery laugh.

“We’re borrowing it,” said Ann lightly. “And we mean it.”

“Always remember, Kimmie, you're a Possible,” said James strongly, “and a Possible can do anything. You'll be a fine addition to London's academic population."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad." Kim reluctantly stepped out of their warm, secure embrace and rubbed her wet eyes. She crouched down beside her brothers, who were staring at the scuffed tiled floor sullenly. "See you later, Tweebs. Try not to give the 'rents too much trouble."

"We'll try," they muttered. Jim cleared his throat and glanced up at his sister, his eyes glimmering sadly. "We're gonna miss you, Butt-Brain."

“But not _too_ much,” said Tim stubbornly.

Kim smiled and pulled them into a hug. "And I'm gonna miss you dorks too.” She straightened and gripped the straps of her backpack. "I really need to get going," she said with a sniffle. "I promise I'll give a ring as soon as I get moved into my dorm room."

"Have fun, Kimmie." Ann gave her a tremulous smile. "We're so proud of you."

"I love you guys." 

Kim walked through the terminal, waving over her shoulder. The closer she got towards security the further her family got, until they were finally out of her outsight. With sadness in her chest and excitement for the future in her heart, Kim finally turned her head and away from the place that would always be home.

...

Ron cradled his baby sister against his chest. Hana, sensing his sorrow, whimpered softly. "Don't cry, Han. I'll be back for Christmas." Ron offered a smile. "And if there's a baddie terrorizing Middleton, you can bet Kim and I will be dropping by."

"Son, we're proud of you." Ron's father gave his hand a firm squeeze. "Make sure to call often."

"I will." 

“Don’t forget to change your underwear.”

“Mo-om!” whined Ron as he handed Hana back to her. “I got it all covered, all right? It’s gonna be a bon-diggity time.”

Her gaze narrowing slightly, his mother said sharply, “Not _too_ bon-diggity.”

“It’ll be a balance of fun and work, promise.” Ron crossed his fingers over his heart before giving his family one last hug. “Now make sure Hana practices her sick dance moves. It’s important!”

“Whatever you say, son,” said his father in bemusement.

“See you on the flip side!”

Ron hurried through the terminal and, after a struggle through security, made it to the concourse. He spotted his girlfriend peering at the large monitors and called, “KP!”

“Just in time,” said Kim with a smile. “Our plane just started boarding.”

With their passes in hand they followed a surge of people towards their gate. They filed down the plane’s aisle and loaded their backpacks into the overhead compartment. "Man, I’m going to miss this place,” said Ron wistfully, looking out the window and seeing Middleton against the horizon.

"Aren't you at least a little pumped?" Kim asked, settling into her seat and fastening her seatbelt.

"Yeah, I guess." Ron adjusted the position of his seat and leaned back. "And we're only going to be a few blocks away from each other, so that's a bonus."

"It's a new adventure," Kim agreed. "How'd you do with security?"

"It took forever!" Ron exclaimed. "I forgot to take my cell phone out of my pocket and the alarms went whacko. What about you?"

The redhead grinned sheepishly. "They let me to the front of the line and I passed with no prob."

"Star treatment," Ron grumbled. "I'd be getting some of that too if everyone remembered the sidekick—who, by the way, is the Ultimate Monkey Master."

Kim arched an eyebrow and cast a glance at her boyfriend. "Uh-huh. When was the last time you went all freaky-blue?"

"Er...a few weeks ago when we kicked Warlordian butt," Ron admitted. "I just gotta figure out how to tap into my mojo when I need it."

"You could always ask Sensei," Kim suggested.

Ron frowned. "The guy is the bon-diggity bomb, but he always speaks in riddles that make my head spin. He'd probably tell me that in order to successfully use my power when I need it, I need to connect with my soul or something deep like that."

“Doesn’t sound hard at all,” said Kim with a straight face.

The seatbelt sign flickered on and the pilot made his announcement. The flight attendants did their safety demonstration and soon the plane was taking off, soaring into the air and leaving Middleton blanketed below them. 

When Ron remained silent, Kim tilted her head to the side and asked, “What’s up?”

"I wonder how Monkey Fist did it." The thought of his stone-encased archfoe caused a feeling which he couldn't identify rise up in his chest. "The dude seemed to have the power down-pat."

"Well, he did spend his whole life studying Tai Shing Pek Kwar," Kim said lightly. "It only makes sense that he mastered it as quickly as he did. Although not to the extent you have. I don't recall him turning freaky-blue."

"And he never will," Ron muttered. "Or at least, he probably never will. D-N-Amy...she dug him up, didn't she?"

"Yeah. She managed to do so without releasing him as the Yono.” Kim’s brow furrowed. “I still don’t know how she managed that.”

"Do you...do you think she'll find a way to bring him back?"

"Do you want him back?" she asked curiously.

Ron’s brow creased as he thought. "We could be civil when we wanted to be,” he finally answered. “There were always questions I wanted to ask him, but he was never really in a mood for them. He was too busy trying to kick my butt. But it’s just so weird, not facing monkey weirdness any more.” 

"Yeah, it is," Kim agreed.

The British man always seemed to be somewhere in her mind. She supposed she would never forget him. After all, it was difficult to forget a mutant monkey person that tried to harness artifacts of Mystical Monkey Power in order to become the supreme monkey king. 

Really difficult.

“You didn’t answer my question,” she pointed out.

“Oh, right. Yeah, I’d bring him back. If I could. Does that make me weird?”

“No way.” Kim linked fingers with him. “It makes you an awesome person.”

Ron smiled. “Thanks, KP.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “To our new adventure.”

“To our new adventure.”

...

Kim and Ron managed to survive the ten-hour flight by sleeping, watching the in-flight movies and searching for places where they could have their first meet up. When the plane landed, they stretched their limbs and grabbed their backpacks. A taxi was already waiting for them outside, the driver holding a piece of paper with their names on it.

“Wade totally rocks,” said Kim gratefully.

“He’s the man!” said Ron cheerfully.

They piled into the backseat and soon they were whizzing through the streets of London. Kim's college was the first stop and Ron pressed against the window as the taxi rolled up to the curb. He gaped at the sprawling green lawns, colourful gardens and old-style brick buildings. "This place is swankin'!"

"I thought so." Kim smiled with excitement and anticipation. She paid the driver her share of the ride plus tip and leaned in to give her boyfriend a kiss. "See you tomorrow at the café.”

"Wouldn't miss it," Ron confirmed. "Good luck KP!"

“You too.”

"Bye!" Rufus chattered, waving his little arm.

Kim tickled his head and stepped out of the car. She waved after the taxi as it pulled away, Ron returning the gesture with enthusiasm. She spun on her heel to regard her school and took a deep breath. She crossed the lush green lawn and let her eyes roamed the grounds. The parking lot was jam-packed with cars, with new students and their parents lugging suitcases and duffel bags towards the dorms. Kim was immensely relieved that she had sent her luggage ahead of time. She pulled out her campus map and tried to pinpoint her dorm building.

"Need some help, love?"

Kim turned around to see girl wearing a bright purple shirt that read _Ask Me a Question!_ "Actually, I do. Where's Dorm Three?"

The student pointed at a low-rise brick building far at the other end of the lawn. "Right over there. The front desk will be able to assist you with any further questions you have about your dormitory.”

"Thanks a bunch!”

“You’re welcome!” 

Kim strode across the lawn, the morning sun shining down on her. The jet-lag was heavy in her bones and she pictured her bed, which she couldn’t wait to collapse into. Her daydreaming of pillows and blankets were interrupted by a beep from her watch. 

“Hey Wade.”

"Made it safe and sound, then?"

"All good. But I'm ready to drop.”

Wade grinned. “Come on. You’re not used to jetting across the world yet?”

Kim rolled her eyes. “Ha ha. Very funny.” She suddenly had a thought and her eyes narrowed. “London is seven hours ahead of Colorado. So if it’s twelve in the afternoon here, it’s like five in the morning in Middleton. Wade! You did not get up early just to check on me.”

"I wanted to make sure you got there safely,” insisted Wade.

“Thank you, Wade. But it’s really my job to check on you.”

“It goes both ways,” returned Wade. “Your stuff should be waiting for you in your dorm room.”

"Awesome. You should catch a few more hours of sleep.”

"Will do. Later, Kim." 

Wade signed off and Kim finished her trek to the building. She entered the main lobby, which was filled with plush couches, armchairs and colourful potted plants. Kim approached the front desk and said, “I’m looking for my dorm. Room three-seven-six?” 

"Third floor, on the left-hand side. Elevator is down the hall.”

"Got it." Kim smiled and hurried down the hall. She climbed into the elevator and pressed the third-floor button. The elevator rose up and she took a quick breath. "Please let my roommate be cool," she begged. "Or at least someone I can tolerate."

The elevator came to a stop and Kim walked out. She scanned the dozens of wooden doors lining the walls and spotted one with _376_ in golden numbers. Kim removed her brand-new college student card, which had been mailed to her, and swiped it in the card scanner. The light flashed green and Kim pumped the handle.

The redhead peered into the room and immediately spotted her roommate. She was lounging on her bed, engrossed in a textbook. Kim’s heart lifted in hope when she scanned the title. It was required reading for one of the political science programs.

“Hi,” spoke Kim. I'm-"

"Kim Possible!” She leapt to her feet, her book falling to her blankets, silver eyes glimmering with excitement. "No way! _You're_ my roommate?"

"I am," Kim confirmed with a smile. 

“Oh my gosh.” Giving her head a slight shake, she blushed and held out her hand. “Sorry, that was pretty rude. I’m Starry Hawthorne.”

“Not at all!” Kim shook her hand firmly. “But I’m nothing special, really. Just your basic, average girl.”

“I don’t think average girls save the world.”

Kim grinned. “Well, everyone has a hobby. That just happens to be mine.”

“Tricha,” said Starry in awe. “I just never thought in five million lightyears they would assign Kim Possible as my roommate.”

Kim’s brow furrowed. “Tricha?”

“Oh!” Her eyes widened and she gave an embarrassed laugh. “Yeah, it’s a word I made up when I was, uh, a kid. It’s my version of unbelievable.”

“That’s pretty rad,” said Kim sincerely.

Starry smiled and dropped onto her bed. “So what are you majoring in?”

"Political science."

"Me too!" Starry clapped her hands together eagerly. “Seriously, what are the odds? This is great. I think we’re gonna be close friends in no time.”

“Sure seems like it.”

Dozens of boxes were stacked on Kim’s side of the room and she dropped her backpack onto her bed. Starry watched her open the first one and asked, “You want some help?”

“I’ve got it. It’s no big.” Kim peeked over her shoulder, noticing for the first time that Starry’s side of the room was basically bare. There were no posters on the walls or homey knick-knacks on the shelves and dresser. “Did you get your stuff shipped too?”

“Hmm? Oh, no. I don’t really believe in unnecessary possessions. It’s the bare minimum for me.”

The box Kim opened happened to be her collection of Cuddle-Buddies.

_ Definitely not the bare minimum for me.  _

...

Ron’s previous experience with roommates was far from positive, and that was the reason he opted for the solo room. Sharing a room with a deranged monkey mascot at Camp Wannaweep really left an impression in all the bad ways. 

He stuck his key in the lock and threw open the door. "Here it is, Rufus! Our new digs!"

Rufus chattered happily and scurried out of his pocket, investigating their new surroundings. Ron studied the plain cream walls and grey carpet. "The place could use some sprucing up. Nothing a few glossy posters won't fix."

His smile was quickly wiped from his face when he realized there were no cardboard boxes awaiting him. "Ooh, this isn't giving me a good feeling." He whipped his cell phone from his pocket and pressed the second number on speed-dial. After a few rings Wade answered.

"What's up, Ron?"

"Where's my stuff?" Ron cried. "My room is frighteningly empty, Wade!"

"Nothing arrived?" Wade asked in surprise.

"Your tone of voice isn't helping me feel any better about this."

"Hang on. I'll see if I can contact the people in charge of transporting your stuff."

Ron paced the room as the sounds of fingers tapping against keys travelled across the line. A couple of minutes later Wade spoke solemnly, "There's good news and bad news. What do you want first?"

"Good news," Ron said with a groan. "I don't think I can take the bad news right off the bat."

"Okay. The good news is that your stuff is on its way. Your transport plane had a minor issue and delayed the flight, but everything's good now. Due to the delay they’ll be making an express delivery tonight in order to make up for it.”

"Bad news?"

"Well, the issue was that the hatch leading to the luggage containment came open due to a rusted hinge. The workers managed to shut it before a considerable amount of luggage was lost."

"Meaning?" Ron urged.

"A box fell through the hatch," Wade informed. "And they gave me a box count from your stash. I really hate to say this..."

_ Oh no. _

"…but you're missing a box of pants."

" _Oh, come_ on _!"_

...

The next few days passed without major incident. Kim collected her car from the Port of London, gave Captain Louis a huge thank-you hug and she and Ron established a routine meet-up outside of their missions. Every day they met up at the café for breakfast or lunch, depending on when their schedules lined up. 

She made a few friends from her classes, but with her constant jetting off to save the world she didn’t have much opportunity to connect with them. She and Starry were hitting it off and Kim didn’t mind Starry’s questions about her missions and villains. It was always a point of interest when she met new people and she was more than used to it.

After one of their classes, Denise, Lucinda, Marie and Holly stopped Starry and Kim in the corridor. “Do you guys want to have lunch with us?” Denise asked. “Or do you have another maniac to stop?”

It was said jokingly and not condescendingly, and Kim smiled. “No maniacs today. Lunch would be awesome.”

They walked to the cafeteria and grabbed a table after getting their food. As they munched on salad, sandwiches and fries, they made idle chatter. They spoke about their backgrounds and what they were hoping to do in the future. When Starry’s nose remained glued in a textbook, which Kim had learned was something Starry was prone to do, Holly raised a brow.

“Class is over, Star. You can stop studying.”

“We’re in the political science program aiming to get accepted into law school,” said Lucinda with a roll of her eyes. “All we should be doing is studying.”

“Sorry.” Starry set her book down and munched on a fry. “I was just doing some further reading. Professor Terrance didn’t delve deep enough into justice and morality for me.”

“It’s the fourth day of class,” pointed out Marie. “We’re still just getting into it. The deep stuff won’t happen for another week.”

“Why so eager?” asked Kim curiously.

“There are so many flaws in the justice system. Criminals who should be dead spend life in prison, draining tax dollars and valuable assets. Criminals who should be in prison are given flimsy sentences because the prisons are full by people who should be dead.”

“Whoa.” Denise gaped. “No empathy from you, huh?”

“They don’t have empathy,” defended Starry. “Why should I?”

Kim was stricken. “Of course criminals have empathy! They’re human.”

“Okay, _some_ criminals have empathy,” amended Starry. “But the murderers and the like definitely don’t.”

“She has a point,” agreed Holly. “I’m waiting for Professor T to hold a discussion so we can really get into the grit of this topic. I mean, think of the resources that are being wasted. Morality and ethics are absolutely necessary, but sometimes you gotta draw the line.”

“Exactly!” exclaimed Starry.

"Like all the mad scientists that keep escaping," continued Holly. “They destroy prison walls and money is wasted in order to rebuild, time and time again. Instead of going after them, the authorities just let them roam.”

“They so don’t,” said Kim passionately. “They can be really hard to track down.”

Lucinda frowned. “You do it all the time!”

“It shouldn’t be up to Kim to constantly track them down,” said Starry firmly. “She’s not a member of a police force of any kind of agency. She offers her service for free and operates within the law. I bet she’s as sick of the broken system as we are.” 

The gazed turned to her expectantly. Kim was quick to jump to the defense of the prison system. "It's hardly their fault. They're not exactly equipped with resources to prevent exploding golf balls or swarms of monkey ninjas."

“If they can’t handle them, then they should just get rid of them,” said Starry stubbornly. “Why is the death penalty abolished in certain places, anyway? These mad scientists and mutant villains of the world _should_ be given the death penalty. They’re a menace. They seek to harm and destroy and kill.”

“It would solve the rampant crime problem,” agreed Lucinda.

“It’s harsh, but so are they,” said Denise thoughtfully.

"I mean," Starry continued, "they keep escaping and they keep trying to take over/destroy the world. Why do we let this keep happening? They can't rely on Kim to keep knocking their sorry butts back in jail. Drastic measures need to be taken. Take the Dementor guy, for instance. He tried to take over the world multiple times by using harmful methods. If they want to harm us, why should we freak about harming them? Right Kim?"

An vivid image of Professor Dementor in an electric chair, or given a lethal injection, caused Kim to be sick.

"No," she answered instantly. "I don’t agree with you at all.”

Starry gaped at her, silver eyes widening with shock. "How can you say that? After everything they’ve done? After everything they’ve done to you?”

Kim fumbled for words but couldn’t find any. How could she begin to explain? There’s no way they would understand. _She_ didn’t even really understand. Yes, the villains she fought wouldn’t hesitate to hurt or maim or injure. They certainly tried to kill her on several occasions. 

She just knew that she would never, _ever_ allow death by unnatural causes to come to her enemies if she could help it.

"It’s just not right,” she said finally. “It’s not what I believe in. They’re people, too. And I don’t believe people have the right to kill other people.”

Denise shrugged. “Hey, it’s your opinion.”

“But it’s wrong,” said Starry.

The disgust in her voice and judgement in her eyes caused Kim to abruptly stand up. “I’m sorry, but I have to go meet my boyfriend. Thanks for lunch, guys. I’ll see you later.” 

She strode out of the cafeteria, her chin held high, and Lucinda sent Starry a scowl. “That was beyond rude.”

“I don’t care. I’m right.”

“Well, Kim’s definitely wrong,” said Holly with a slight sneer. “Seriously. You think she of all people would be for it.”

“Can we just chill?” asked Marie in exasperation. “Everyone is entitled to their opinion.”

“Yeah, unless their opinion is stupid,” said Starry bitterly.

...

"Wade finally managed to send me a box of pants, which is cool, since I didn't want to be wearing the same pair for the next two weeks," Ron informed his girlfriend, taking a bite of his donut as he spoke. The text asking him to meet at their café had been sudden and unexpected, but he could skip out on some studying for that afternoon. 

“That’s good. I’m glad.”

There was a lack of emotion in her voice and she didn’t make eye-contact, brushing her thumb against the lid of her tea. Ron furrowed his brow in concern and set his hand against hers. “What’s up, KP?”

“My roommate and a few of my classmates were discussing a touchy topic that made me feel pretty uncomfortable," Kim said with a sigh. "They thought that Dementor and all of our enemies should be given the death penalty for their crimes."

Ron paled. "Yikes. That's harsh."

"Everyone has their own opinion and I'm down with that. But I so don’t agree." Kim rested her chin in her hands. "Which doesn’t make sense, I know. He would kill me in a heartbeat if he could."

"We're heroes," Ron said simply. "We save everyone, including the bad guys. Of course you’re against the death penalty. It’s sick and wrong."

"But let’s forget about that.” Kim took a deep breath to try and relax the sudden tightness in her chest. “How have you been doing?"

Ron flinched. "Well, the pants news was the upside." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "But I nearly got in major trouble in class today.”

"What happened?"

"The cook was teaching us how to make filet mignon and when he went to open the cupboard Rufus came toppling out."

"Sorry," Rufus squeaked, peeking out of Ron's pocket apologetically.

"Everyone freaked?" Kim guessed.

"They freaked," Ron answered grimly. "Class was cancelled and now we're forced to have the health inspector pay a visit. She’s coming tomorrow. I need to have Rufus out of the building. If I get caught with him, I’m going to get kicked out.”

"I can take him for the next few days," Kim offered. "Just until the heat dies down. But next time, Rufus, stay in Ron’s pocket. Quietly.”

“Gotcha,” promised Rufus.

Ron brightened. "Sounds like a plan, KP. You hear that, Rufus? You're bunking with Kim for the next few days."

"Sleepover!" 

_ Beep-beep-be-beep. _

"What's the sitch?" Kim answered.

"I figured I'd give you guys a blast from home." Wade smiled. "Someone's breaking into the Museum of Paris, and there's only one thing they could be after. The museum is having a special exhibit on the sacred diamond of Moringoti. It's priceless."

"And that makes it snatchable for any villain," Kim finished. "What baddie is it this time?"

"I'll give you a hint. He once wore a dress."

"Professor Dementor." Kim smirked. "I think we ought to pay him a visit. What do you think?"

"Sounds rockin'!" Ron agreed. "Hey, waiter! Can we take two scones to go, por favor!"

...

In the rocky cliffs of Scotland stood an old-fashioned stone castle, a rolling green golf course surrounding the structure. Within the castle was an old, overweight Scottish man cooking haggis, the odour encompassing his small kitchen and filling him with happiness.

Duff Killigan gave a contented sigh. "There's nothin' like me Gram Killigan's haggis."

Just as he lowered the flickering flame burning beneath his dinner, a soft _thump_ echoed outside the kitchen door. Duff narrowed his eyes and stormed into the drawing room, where the noise had come from. 

"Who be going there?" he demanded.

His eyes caught a figure perched on his wooden bookshelf—a slim, feminine frame that looked very familiar. Duff raised a brow in surprise. "Aye, lass. I have nae been doin' anythin' evil lately! I was jus' cookin' me lunch! Can an old villain not do tha' in peace?" he asked. 

"On the contrary," a soft, silky voice whispered. "Your very existence is a crime to humanity, Duff Killigan."

The Scottish man froze. Very slowly, he inched towards his golf bag stuffed in the corner of the room. "Yeh are nae Kim Possible."

"No, but I know of her well." The stranger crawled across the ceiling and in that instant Duff knew he was dealing with something out of his comfort zone. "I'm here for you, Duff."

"Hearin' tha' from a lass would normally make me day," Duff drawled. He twisted on his heel and snagged his golf bag, quickly whipping around to face the intruder once more. "Bu' I don' think I'm gonna like what yeh have in mind."

The stranger dove from the ceiling and straight at the golfer. Duff swung his club in a rapid motion, several golf balls flying towards the female. The explosions rocked the castle, putting dents in the wall and floor and causing chunks of stone to fall from the ceiling. But the explosions had no effect on the intruder and she continued moving as if they weren’t even there. 

She dropped in front of him and kicked the club out of his hand. She grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him in the air with ease. A dark substance covered her entire body, with the exception of her mouth. She used her other hand to wrap tightly around Duff's neck, causing him to choke. 

“I have you at a disadvantage, in more ways than one. But I can be merciful. Allow me to correct one. I know your name but you don't know mine.”

Duff clawed at her wrist and recoiled when the substance, cold and slimy, squirmed at his very touch. “Who…who are you?” he rasped.

“You may call me the Purger. And soon, Duff, your time will be up."


	3. Stranger In the Night

Perched precariously on the domed glass ceiling of the Museum of Paris, Professor Dementor removed a pocket laser from the inside of his jacket and carved a perfect circle. He stepped through the newly-formed hole and ensured that the rope was strapped securely around his waist. He grinned wickedly at the green-blue diamond that rested on a velvet pillow directly below him.

"They really must try harder.”

He sailed downwards and the rope pulled taunt, inches before the man struck the marble pedestal. He pulled a similar-looking gem, which was made completely of glass, from his pocket and performed a quick switch.

The alarms stayed silent and the security lasers swivelled harmlessly across the floor.

"Ah-ha!" Dementor cackled. "Let us see Drakken do that! Oh, vait. Can't make those jokes anymore," he mused, recalling his rival's reformation. "Oh vell, more for—"

The rope suddenly snapped and he crashed to the floor, landing directly on top of the lasers. The alarms immediately began to wail, a piercing, teeth-rattling sound. He stared at the rope, which was charred and split. A pointed clearing of the throat caused him to look up and see Kim and Ron framed in the exhibit entrance.

“Whoops,” said Kim with a smirk, twirling her lipstick laser between her fingers. “Looks like you slipped.”

"Oh, for Peter's sake! Vhy didn't I disarm those blasted things when I had a chance?"

"You were a little too cocky in your abilities. And as always, that's your downfall."

“You think you have von? You are vrong!"

He grabbed a grenade from his pocket and rolled it across the floor. “Watch it!” cried Kim, grabbing Ron by the arm. They sprinted out of harm’s way and dove to the ground as it exploded. Kim peered up through the smoke, making out the hazy form of Dementor making a break for it.

"Block the exit, Ron!"

"Sure thing, KP!"

Kim flipped after Dementor, her feet striking his back and sending him sprawling. As he stood guard, Ron took a sip of the coffee he had grabbed from a French café on the way over. His face twisted with revulsion—not only was it cold, they had gotten his order completely wrong. "Black? I didn't ask for black! That's nasty!"

"I told you to try it when we were there," Kim chided, ducking to avoid Dementor’s punch.

“It was too hot then. Now it’s too cold.”

Kim rolled her eyes and dropped to the ground, kicking out Dementor’s legs from underneath him. He shouted as he lost his grip on the diamond and she snagged it from the air. She exchanged lipsticks, nimbly firing the elastic coating at the villain. His arms were locked against his sides and he lay helpless on the floor.

Kim grinned. "You're off your game today."

Dementor scowled and tried to pry free of his restraints. "You vould not be saying that if my henchmen vere here! But _no_! Tonight had to be their bowling night!"

"Yo, Professor Dementor.” Ron strode over and rested his elbow against Kim’s shoulder. “Do you like your coffee black?"

"Yes," the man answered slowly.

"Perf! You can have this." Ron knelt down and stuck the cardboard cup into his hand. "They messed up my order and I'd hate to waste it. It's kinda cold though."

Kim shook her head as Dementor managed to roll himself into a sitting position. He stretched the elastic substance enough to sip at the drink. “Ron, you’re not supposed to reward the bad guy.”

"Hardly a reward!" Dementor sniffed. "This is _very_ cold."

_Beep-beep-be-beep._

"What's the sitch?" Kim answered.

"Did ya catch Dementor?" Wade asked.

"Vhat do you think?" Dementor snapped, sipping moodily at his beverage.

Wade chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. The Paris Police are on their way. They should be there—”

A vicious cracking sound exploded throughout the exhibit, overpowering the shriek of the alarm. Kim and Ron whipped their heads up to see shards of glass raining down on them. Kim lunged forwards, reaching for Dementor, but a navy-blue rope shot down and wrapped around him.

“Vhat is this?” Dementor cried as he was wrenched upwards.

“Professor Dementor!” shouted Kim.

“KP!”

Ron seized her arm and yanked her towards the exit. Kim watched as Dementor disappeared into the night before twisting on her heel and breaking into a run. The glass collided with the floor, splintering into fractals and spraying in all directions. The two teens did not stop until they were outside and Kim jogged down the street, eyes frantically roaming the rooftops.

But there was nothing.

“What was that?” asked Ron in bewilderment.

“I don’t know,” said Kim in confusion.

A couple of cruises sailed up to the curb and officers spilled out. “You have saved the diamond!” one of them exclaimed. “Merci, Mademoiselle Possible!”

Kim stared at the diamond in her hand, the moonlight reflecting off the smooth surface. “No big. The bad guy got away, though.”

_I think._

They exchanged goodbyes and the officers went into the museum to secure the scene. Kim glanced at Ron and asked, "Who do you think threw the rope down for Dementor?"

"I guess not all of his henchmen were at bowling night,” he replied.

"I don’t know.” Kim crossed her arms over her chest, brow furrowed. “He seemed pretty surprised.”

“Sure. Because he thought everyone was at bowling night.”

“Maybe.”

“Come on. We better catch our ride if we want to be on time for class tomorrow.”

The two teens walked through the dark streets of Paris, with Kim casting a concerned glance at the French skyline as they went.

...

The death penalty discussion caused a slight rift to form between Kim and some of her peers. Marie, Denise and Lucinda were friendly with her, but they spent quite a bit of time with Holly, who was definitely _not_ friendly.

What was worse, an awkwardness had developed between her and Starry. The girl had tried to pursue the topic but Kim rebuffed her at every turn. Starry eventually got the hint, but her silence was cold. Most nights found them studying separately, the sound of keyboard clicks and turning pages filling the small space.

Starry broke the silence a week later. Kim was lounging amongst her Cuddle Buddies, flipping through one of her textbooks. Starry sat at her desk, reviewing their ethics in politics textbook for what had to be the tenth time.

“How are you coming on the paper for Globalization?"

Her question was sudden and unexpected and it took Kim a minute to get over her surprise. “Oh, I finished it.”

Starry glanced over her shoulder and gaped. "Seriously? The professor gave us the assignment three days ago. It has to be twenty pages long!"

Kim shrugged sheepishly. “I mean, with all the globe-trotting I do, I’m used to tight deadlines. A teacher I had in high school actually helped me perfect it, though I don’t think he realized. He used to assign us papers and expected us to finish them in just a few days.”

"He sounds like a jerk."

"He can come off that way. Mr. Barkin is tough but fair.” The thought of him caused fondness and wistfulness to well within her. “He doesn't like to show it, but he cares about the students and their education. He's a cool guy."

“Geez. Maybe having a teacher like that would have been a good thing. I probably wouldn’t be struggling right now.” She returned to her work and muttered under her breath, “Archaic essay structures are the worst.”

Kim raised a brow, not entirely certain what Starry meant by the comment, even if she wasn’t meant to hear it. Her attention was diverted by her beeping Kimmunicator and she swiftly answered it. “What’s the sitch?”

"Hey, Kimmie. You busy?"

Brightening at the unexpected but not unwelcome caller, Kim sat up straighter. “Just studying.”

“So that’s a yes.”

“It’s a definite no,” assured Kim. “I could use a break anyway. What’s up Shego?”

"Dr. D and I were just going to pop by—"

"Whoa, whoa. London isn't exactly a hop, skip and a jump away from Middleton," Kim said incredulously. "You can't be coming all the way here just to visit."

"All right, we have some Global Justice work to do—"

"Wait, wait, you _joined_ Global Justice?"

"Let me finish!” said Shego in exasperation. “We have some Global Justice work to do in your area and since we’re already here, we thought we’d stop by. Fill you in. See how you’re doing.”

"We're fine, thank you. There, I saved you a stop," Kim teased. "Now tell me all about Global Justice."

"Nope. You want to hear about it, you gotta see us in person. I need a break from all this hero business anyway. Feels like way too much at once. I kinda want to vomit.”

“That is not the reaction you’re supposed to have.”

“I said kind of. Now are you going to pick our meeting place or are we going to have to come and bust down your door?”

Kim rattled off the coordinates to her and Ron’s usual café. She promised to meet them there in a few minutes and ended the call. She jumped to her feet and locked onto Starry’s disbelieving, furious glare.

“What?” asked Kim, unable to keep the defensiveness out of her voice.

"You're actually meeting up with Shego?" Starry demanded. "The villain who has tried to kill you multiple times?"

"She's not evil anymore. She’s reformed. Hence the Global Justice job.”

"Are they going to be around often?" Starry pressed.

"They'll probably pop in once and a while." Kim shrugged. "What's the deal?"

Starry’s jaw tightened and she gave her head a slow shake. “You really are a cool person. I guess that’s why I’m so disappointed. Hanging out with villains, defending them. I was hoping you’d be better.”

Kim’s smile was forced. “I suppose that’s why they say don’t meet your heroes.”

Starry’s gaze hardened. “This is my room. I have a say in what goes on here. I don’t want any villains coming around here.”

“Well, you must be hard of hearing, because we arranged to meet at a café,” said Kim hotly. “They’ll probably want to visit more over the coming years. I’m going to let them. If you are so closed-minded that you can’t give people second chances, then that’s not my problem.”

“Monsters don’t deserve second chances!”

“They’re not monsters!” snapped Kim. “They’re people. People who made mistakes but are working hard to better themselves now.”

Starry gave a disgusted snort. “Trying to conquer the world and attempting to kill people is _so_ much more than just a mistake.”

Kim could not argue that one, since Starry had a point. But she knew no matter what she said Starry would refuse to agree to disagree. She despised villains, her villains, and wanted them dead. The lingering hope Kim had of reconciliating with her extinguished and she grabbed her purse.

"You don’t have to worry about it. I’m requesting a transfer. I’ll be out of your hair before you know it. Later.”

She wasn’t normally so petty, but she made sure to slam the door extra hard behind her.

...

"Looking good, Dr. D!"

Ron’s cheer caught the attention of Drakken and Shego, who had just entered the café. They made their way over to the teen duo and the blue-skinned man eased into the red leather booth opposite of Ron and Kim.

"Please keep your voice down,” Drakken pleaded. “I attract enough attention as it is."

Shego grinned and yanked playfully on a yellow petal. “You'd be surprised how many people want to take pictures with him. And it's not because he saved the world."

“I’m properly working on a solution to my botany problem, so let’s stop with the comments.”

"No promises. How's college life so far?" Shego directed to Ron and Kim as she waved her arm in the air, motioning for the nearby waiter to come over.

"Good." Kim tried to smile but Shego saw past the false act in an instant.

Her expression turned serious and she asked, "What happened?"

Kim was saved from answering when the waiter approached. "May I take your order?"

"Hot chocolate, please," she requested. "Extra whipped cream."

"A medium coffee with _milk_ and _sugar_ ," Ron stressed. "No black coffee. Seriously."

"I, on the other hand, would like black coffee," spoke Drakken.

"Ditto," Shego said distractedly, keeping her eyes on Kim. The redhead was avoiding eye contact, her fingers tapping against the tabletop. When the waiter left Shego leaned forwards and said firmly, "What’s wrong Princess?”

"Nothing!" Kim insisted. "I'm fine."

"Actually, you look a little illin', KP." Ron frowned in concern, studying her dull green eyes. "You okay?"

Kim sighed and leaned back against the booth, rubbing a hand down her face. “My roommate and I got into it before I left. I’m requesting a transfer tomorrow. Preferably a single at this point.”

"Single rooms are badical," Ron said with a nod. "No one to complain about the mess or the odour. Is that what happened between your roommate and you?"

"Big no. But I wish it was something that shallow. We have a severe difference in opinion that she has zero tolerance against mine, which means bridging the gap is so not happening.”

"You mean the whole capital punishment—”

Kim shot her boyfriend a stern glare and he quickly clamped his lips shut. "Not quite.”

"It was us, right?"

Startled, Kim glanced over and met Shego's knowing green eyes. Drakken blinked in confusion. "Us?" he echoed. "What about us?"

"My roommate overheard our conversation. She was super uncomfortable with me meeting up with my former archenemies," Kim muttered.

"And you walked out because of _that_?" Drakken asked in disbelief. "You could have just _told_ us and we wouldn't have come by."

“But I wanted to see you. It’s not like you were stopping by the dorm, anyway. She was disturbed by the whole concept. So I think it’s best if I move out.”

Shego furrowed her brow. “And this capital punishment thing Stoppable was talking about before you cut him off?”

“Definitely not getting into that,” said Kim firmly. “But let’s just say that’s also a massive factor in us not getting along. Or more specifically, her not getting along with me.”

"You know, Princess, if this girl gives you anymore trouble I can—"

"No," Kim interrupted, having a very good idea of what Shego was about to suggest and not wanting to hear it. “It's no big. And you're _reformed_."

"Sort of reformed," Shego corrected. "I still have the itch."

"Well, try not to scratch it." Kim rolled her eyes. "Now it’s your turn to spill. When did you join Global Justice?”

“A week ago. We took you up on your suggestion. Turns out we didn’t need you to put a good word in. Betty Director was willing to take us on board. The work is actually pretty good. A lot of humanitarian stuff.”

"No villains giving you a hard time?"

“Of course they are,” said Drakken with a snort.

“We've come to an agreement with Global Justice that we wouldn't sell out our colleagues,” said Shego. “Er, former colleagues. The Global Justice High Council isn’t happy with us for keeping information concealed from them. Dr. Director keeps shutting down their concerns." Shego grinned. "You know what she says every time the big wigs call to complain?"

"What?" Kim asked as she attempted to mull over exactly what the Global Justice High Council did and why she hadn’t met them before.

"She says, ‘Kim Possible has faith in them, and that's more than enough for me’ _._ Your reputation exceeds you, Princess."

Kim beamed. If the director of the greatest espionage agency in the world held her decisions so high, then she had to be doing something right.

...

Dr. James Possible walked down the well-tread corridors of his workplace to the research lab. He rapped twice on the metal door and waited a moment before he was let in by his fellow rocket scientist Dr. Morrison.

"I must admit, contacting me by a passing a note during this morning's briefing seemed a little childish." James arched an eyebrow and waved said note in the air. "What's with all the hush-hush?"

"Come and see for yourself." Dr. Morrison smiled with excitement and she pointed to a small glass container sitting on the lab table. James wandered over and studied the navy-blue lump inside.

"I give up," he finally said after a moment's inspection. "What's so important about this that you had to tell me to meet you here through a note _?"_

Dr. Morrison simply turned on the heat lamps that surrounded the container. Once the hot light struck the substance it began to squirm, squeaking angrily. James jumped back in shock. "What _is_ this?"

"That's what we need your help to find out." The woman smiled. "It was found near Upperton University by the school's student science assistants. Since Middleton has the only astrophysics center in the Tri-City, they sent this sample to us."

"As eager as I am to discover what this is and where it came from, isn't Area 51 a little more equipped to handle this?" James asked.

"That's the beauty of it. Because Upperton discovered it and passed it on to us, we get to do a full study so long as we keep the details to ourselves."

"Well, high-ho then!" James exclaimed, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Let's get cracking. What do you think it is?"

"I don't have an exact idea, but I know for sure that whatever this material is, it’s other worldly.”


	4. Mission: Start

_Beep-beep-be-beep._

The insistent beeping from the Kimmunicator roused Kim from slumber. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, her blanket bunching around her waist. Still sleepy, she was halfway through an apology to Starry for the noise before she realized that she no longer had a roommate. Five days ago, her residence approved her transfer request and Kim packed up her possessions. Starry wasn’t around when she moved out, and Kim was grateful. She didn’t think she could handle another awkward interaction.

She rolled over and grabbed her Kimmunicator, where it rested on her nightstand. "What's the sitch?" she answered with a yawn.

“Sorry to bother you so late, but I some weird news regarding Professor Dementor.”

The fatigue fled from Kim’s expression and she asked seriously, “How weird?”

"Barkin briefly dating Shego weird," replied Wade. "I've located his lair. I hacked into his security footage and I’ve spent days frequently checking in. Dementor hasn’t shown up once.”

“You haven’t missed him?”

“Definitely not. I checked his security records. The last time he armed it was the night of his break-in at the Museum of Paris. He hasn’t been back home since.”

“That is weird,” said Kim slowly. “But maybe not something to freak over. He might have found a new lair and registered it under a fake name.”

“I thought the same thing. But there are no new lairs purchased under any odd names. I checked the known lairs of other villains, to see if Dementor was bunking with one of them. I found out that Duff Killigan isn’t paying his bills.”

“Not exactly surprising,” remarked Kim.

“No, but I found some reports. The bill collector made several visits, but no one answered. Also not surprising. But when the police showed up, Duff Killigan was nowhere in sight. There was absolutely no sign of him.”

“He might have bailed.”

Wade shook his head. “But where? His castle is a family inheritance. He’s one of our only baddies that doesn’t change lairs every few weeks. When we need to find him, we know where to go.”

Kim frowned. “You have a point. I know it’s a lot to ask, but do you think you can keep tabs on Killigan’s castle too? See if he shows up?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks, Wade. You rock.”

"Anytime."

Wade disconnected and Kim wiggled back under her covers. She stared at the dark ceiling with her brow furrowed. Wade could always find her baddies. If he couldn’t track down Dementor, what did it mean?

…

Kim just barely fell back asleep when the Kimmunicator started beeping again. Kim quickly answered it, thinking it was Wade with more information.

“What’s up?”

"Kim!"

It wasn’t a video call, so Kim didn’t have a visual to go with the voice. But she didn’t need one—she knew exactly who it was. Her surprise at having Bonnie call her was evaporated by the girl’s sobbing. "What's the sitch?" Kim demanded, looking around frantically for her socks and shoes. “Where are you? Are you okay?”

"Junior's _gone_ , Kim!"

The teen hero halted in her mad search for footwear to process this. "Well, Junior and his father tend to go off and do their villainous hobby thing," she said slowly. "Maybe he forgot to—"

"He told me they'd be in Florence, Italy for a week. They've been gone for four days and for those four days he's called, texted and sent me flowers via express delivery. None of that happened yesterday, Kim. No flowers and no phone calls.”

“Maybe something is wrong with his phone,” suggested Kim.

“Junior's phone is top-notch. It _always_ works. Even if it didn't, he'd stoop down so low as to use a payphone just to hear my voice. I called the florist shop he’s been using and they said he hadn’t phoned in an order."

“Junior can sometimes be, well, Junior,” said Kim carefully. “I’m sure he’s fine.”

"Kim, your little catchphrase thingy is call me, beep me when you wanna reach me _,_ " Bonnie snapped. "I called you, Kim, and we both know I wouldn't do that unless it was of the utmost importance."

Kim cast a glance at the glowing red numbers on her digital clock. It was late, and she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to make it to Florence and back in time for her classes.

But there was something pressing against her gut, a need to leave immediately to ensure Senior and Junior were all right. Dementor and Killigan seemed to be off the grid. If Junior and Senior were also gone, that was far more than just a coincidence.

“Can you text me the address of where they’re staying?”

"Definitely. Thank you, Kim," Bonnie said sincerely.

“No big. I’ll call you back when I figure out what’s up.”

After Bonnie hung up Kim contacted Wade. “Good morning,” said Wade with a grin.

“Morning,” Kim said with less enthusiasm. “ _Early_ morning. I just got off the Kimmunicator with Bonnie.”

Wade’s eyebrows rose. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. Apparently, she hasn’t heard from Junior at all yesterday.”

“Is that unusual?”

“Again, apparently. She was pretty freaked, so I promised I’d go check on them.”

“Where are they?”

“Florence, Italy.”

Wade made a mock-disapproving expression. “Don’t you have classes?”

“I know, but I just…something doesn’t feel right.” Kim frowned. “I have to go now. I might be able to catch my morning class. I’ll be tired, but I might make it.”

“I was just messing with you. Don’t worry about your attendance records. The dean loves you. You have special permissions.”

“Uh…no one told me that,” said Kim, mystified.

“They’re going to have a meeting with you Friday afternoon. Expect a call from his secretary.”

“Okay, one, you need to stop snooping my school’s records without asking for my permission. Two, can you tell Ron to get ready to head out?”

“Is that all?” asked Wade sarcastically. “Want me to schedule a pizza delivery while I’m at it?”

“No thanks,” said Kim cheekily. “Later, Wade.” 

The redhead finished getting ready and made her way to the campus parking garage, where her beloved car awaited her. She slid into the driver’s seat and started it up. She drove to Ron’s residence, where he was waiting for her outside his building.

"Hey, KP.” Ron climbed into the car and kissed her in greeting. He buckled his seatbelt and leaned against the soft seat, eyes closing. "Ready to rescue Junior from whatever?"

“I’m just curious as to what the ‘whatever’ is.”

They were on the road for five minutes when Ron fell asleep, his snores rolling through the car.

Kim shook her head in amusement. "I don't know about you, Rufus, but I definitely don't want to listen to Mister Snore-Fest for the whole trip. How about some tunes?"

"Crank it!" Rufus cheered.

...

Thanks to hovercar-mode and enhanced speed, Kim and Ron made it to the Senor Senior residence by a decent time. The white-brick mansion was bathed in moonlight, though the teens could only see the very top of the magnificent building. High stone walls lined with barbed wire surrounded the complex.

Kim aimed her grappling hook. “Here we go," she warned, grabbing onto Ron's arm.

They rocketed over the wall, with Kim landing neatly on the other side and Ron being snagged out of her grip by the barbed wire, which caught the seat of his pants. “Oh, come on!”

Kim rolled her eyes and helped her boyfriend down. Ron scowled as his pants ripped during the descent, revealing his bright blue boxers. “Great. Just perf.”

"We'll get you a new pair of pants before we head home," Kim promised. The teens crept alongside the edge of the grand-sized pool and picked the lock on the patio door. They cautiously moved through the sunroom, through the kitchen, and ended up in the living room, half of which was sunken in.

"Oh, wow," Ron breathed.

All of the furniture in the main room was upturned. Stuffing from cushions were smeared across the floor and decorative knick-knacks were smashed into pieces. The curtains were torn, flitting weakly in front of a smashed picture window.

“Bonnie definitely had a right to be freaked,” Kim muttered as she studied the damage. "Look for clues. Whoever took Junior means business."

The duo spent a few minutes carefully searching the room. It soon became apparent that whoever attacked Junior was a professional, as there was nothing incriminating amongst the chaos. A full-room scan with the Kimmunicator revealed no strange fingerprints or foreign strands of hair.

"Oh, wait, what about this?" Ron held up a small piece of navy-blue material.

"That’s fabric from the curtains.”

Ron glanced at the curtains, which were the same colour. "Hmm. It’s kinda squishy to be—"

" _What have you done?"_

The booming, accented voice of Senor Senior echoed throughout the mansion. Kim and Ron turned to see their archenemy framed in the entryway. The man, who normally spoke to them with warmth, had a frosty fury to his tone.

Kim held up her hands defensively as Senior stormed forward, cane gripped tightly in hand. "Bonnie called us!” she said quickly.

Senior froze upon hearing the name of his son's girlfriend. His eyes were still narrowed in suspicion but he didn’t advance any further. "Why did my son's little senorita call you?" A sudden thought struck him and he glanced around with a sharp frown. "Speaking of which, where is my son?"

"That's what Bonnie called us about. She was worried when Junior didn't contact her and we…” Kim hesitated, uncertain of how to break the news. “Well, after seeing this, we have reason to believe he was taken.”

"Who? Who took my son?" Senior demanded fiercely. "I will scour the ends of the earth and when I find out whom—"

“Being a villain isn’t going to help Junior,” Kim interjected firmly. "I know you're angry and upset and you have a right to be. I promise you I _will_ find Junior and bring him back to you.”

Senior regarded the girl uncertainly. “Why would you help me?”

"It's what I do," Kim said, holding her head up high. "And I don't want anything to happen to Junior, either."

"He's a pretty decent guy when he's not slapping me silly," Ron chimed in.

Senior went silent for a moment, having an internal struggle. He had so much more resources than Kim Possible and her little genius friend. He had money that could buy anything and anyone in the world. He had everything he needed to track his son down.

But would be successful? Would he be able to bring his son home safely?

He did not know. But what he did know was that he had full confidence that Kim Possible would.

No villain could deny the girl was good at what she did.

"I accept your help," Senior finally said. "But when you are successful it will not change our relationship."

Kim's lips twitched. Considering that she thought Senior was way nicer to her than most of the other villains, she was cool with that. "I didn't expect it to.” Growing serious, she asked, “When did you last see Junior?”

“Yesterday morning. I was gone on a day-long retreat. I did try calling him but he never answered. It wasn’t unusual so I didn’t think much of it. I arrived back home mere hours ago. I went straight upstairs. His door was shut, so I assumed he was sleeping. I didn’t…if I had come to check on him…”

His face crumpled and Kim moved, setting a hand against his shoulder. “It’s not your fault.”

“Don’t worry,” said Ron earnestly. “We’ll find him.”

“I’m sure you will,” said Senior, gathering his composure. “Of course you will.”

“I'll be in contact, Senior,” promised Kim. “Would you like us to call in the police?”

"No, no. I want you to handle matters without police interference, if possible. I will be fine here. I will also give Bonnie a call, let her know what has happened. It would be best if she heard the news from me. Thank you, Kim Possible.”

For the first time Kim saw his true age in his face and she didn’t like it. "Anytime," she whispered softly. "And don't worry about a thing."

She and Ron departed, walking down the stone pathway leading to the private road, where their car was parked. "That house has a state-of-the-art security system,” Kim muttered. “But someone managed to disarm it. Whoever is responsible knows exactly what they’re doing.”

"We can get Wade to do a check on the surrounding area. Maybe other security cameras caught something," Ron suggested.

" _AAGGHH!"_

The terror-filled scream brought Kim's adrenaline to a level she had never known before. The girl twisted on her heel and sprinted back to the mansion. She burst through the front door, only to come upon an empty room. In the middle of the hardwood floor lay Senior’s cane.

"Senior?" she called desperately. “Senor Senior, are you okay?”

Ron tumbled in after her. "What's wrong?" he panted.

Kim lifted up Senior's cane and held it out to Ron. "He's...he’s gone."

"So Junior gets kidnapped first and now Senior?" Ron frowned in confusion. "Maybe it's a ransom sitch."

"If it was a ransom sitch, whoever did this would only have taken Junior.”

She called Wade on the Kimmunicator, shifting anxiously on her feet as she waited for him to answer. "What's up?" the twelve-year-old asked.

“Have you found Dementor and Killigan yet?”

"They're still missing in action." Wade frowned upon seeing Kim's expression harden. "What's wrong?"

"Senior and Junior were kidnapped," Kim said grimly. "And I have a bad feeling Killigan and Dementor were too."

"But who would go around kidnapping _villains_?" Wade asked in disbelief. "It makes no sense!"

"That's the question of the day. And we're going to answer it," Kim said firmly. "Wade, do a search on the surrounding security cameras in this area. See if you could find anything suspicious."

"You got it." Wade saluted his friend and signed off.

Ron looked worriedly at Kim. “Who would go around stealing baddies?”

"I don't know." Kim said with a heavy sigh. "But I have a feeling that if we don't find them soon, we won't ever see them again."


	5. Meeting Miss Freak

As soon as Kim came to the conclusion that her enemies were in danger, she sped straight for Middleton, ignoring the fact that she had class to go to. Some of the villains she fought on a frequent basis were locked up in Middleton Prison. Kim still had no idea who was behind the abductions or why they were happening, but so far it seemed like she was the connection.

"Hey, Kim."

Wade appeared on the screen that was installed in her dashboard. Kim flashed him a quick smile. “Did you find anything?"

"Nothing on the missing villains. There’s just no trace of them. It’s as if they just disappeared. But I’ll keep looking. Oh, and I contacted Joe Burk, the head prison guard at Middleton Prison. He knows to expect you.”

"Thanks a mill, Wade." Their connection cut off and Kim peered through her windshield, seeing the familiar Middleton horizon in the distance. She double-checked to make sure the road below was free before making a careful landing. There was a soft squeal as the tires touched down against asphalt.

Ron glanced at his girlfriend hesitantly. "If Wade can't dig something up by now, then—”

"We're dealing with something we've never dealt with before," Kim finished. "But we're Team Possible. We can do anything!"

"You, yes. Me, not so much." Ron leaned back in his seat with a pout. "If I knew how to properly tap into this Mystical Monkey Power we'd be golden. But no. And the one person who _can_ use it—" He cut himself off with a wince. "Well...you know."

"Maybe you can talk to Sensei," Kim suggested. "You'll have to work at the riddles, but he's proven to be a big help to you and your gift."

"I'll think about it," Ron said, though he didn’t sound enthused. "They don’t exactly have much tech at Yamanouchi and I don't know where I can fit a trip to Japan into my schedule.”

"Don’t worry. You’ll figure it out. When you need your monkey mojo the most it always kicks in."

Ron made a face. “Yeah, sure, but it’d be nice to turn it on and off whenever _I_ want.”

They were given clearance at the prison security gates and they pulled into the parking lot. They climbed out of the car and found Joe Burk waiting for them at the front entrance.

"Kim Possible!" he exclaimed. “How are you?”

"Fine, thank you." Kim smiled. "Thanks for agreeing to see us.”

“Of course! It’s my pleasure. What can I do for you?”

“I have a few concerns that I'd like to discuss with you."

"If it's about the consistent prison breaks, we're trying our hardest," Joe assured the girl, twisting his grey mustache nervously. "But it's no easy feat keeping these villains put."

"I hear you," the redhead said sympathetically. "But it’s not about that. It’s kind of weird, actually. A few of my enemies have gone missing recently. It’s more than just a coincidence. We aren’t able to track them down and that’s never happened before. I’m not sure the motive behind the abductions. All I know is that the villains taken are all ones I’ve had regular contact with. I’m worried that whoever is doing this will try to take my villains that are locked up here.”

Joe regarded the girl in surprise. “That’s certainly strange. Who would want to kidnap villains?”

“I know, right?” said Ron. “Totally weird.”

“I know it sounds kind of crazy, but something isn’t right,” said Kim, arms crossed tightly over her chest. “I thought it would be a good idea to alert you.”

"Miss, you have nothing to worry about. We ensure the protection of our inmates."

"I know, but I think what we're dealing with is something extraordinary,” insisted Kim. “I mean, I know the villains are sneaky and conniving and are always busting out. What if someone tries breaking in to get to them?”

"Well, I suppose that is a fair point,” said Joe reluctantly. “I can do my best to increase patrols. If you are concerned about this matter, we will certainly take it seriously.”

“That’s all I ask,” said Kim gratefully. “Thank you.”

“If I may, why did you come all the way down here to tell me this? Why not just call?"

_Why not just call?_

"I—" Kim fumbled for a moment before realizing she didn't have an answer. "I just wanted to come home for a bit I guess."

"A day off today, eh?”

“Something like that,” said Ron with a snicker.

“Thanks for your time.”

“Anything for you, Kim Possible.”

The two teens bid their goodbyes and returned to their car. “You notice how it’s never ‘anything for you, Ron Stoppable?’” asked Ron.

Kim rolled her eyes. “Don’t be jelly.”

“I’m not jelly! Not a lot, anyway. Hey, do you think we could pop by our homes for a quick visit?”

“Sure. But you get to explain to them that we’re missing more class than we’re attending.”

“Ooh, that’s not gonna be fun.”

...

Deep within the Earth, far away from civilization, was a deep pit. Dozens of unbreakable glass containers were stacked in the earthy ground. Darkness was everywhere and the only source of light came from the metal door embedded in the moist soil above them. Several times a night the door would clang open and shut as their capturer imprisoned more villains and the moonlight would filter in.

The time before Kim and Ron’s departure for Middleton found Junior pressed against the glass of his cell; arms wrapped tightly around his knees. He had no idea what the scary lady wanted with him or the others and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. “How many did she get?” he muttered.

"About five, I t'ink," Dementor answered. He cradled his broken fist to his chest. He supposed it had been rather foolish to think that the glass would just shatter upon his punch.

"What is she going to do to us?"

"I donnae know, laddie," Duff responded from a few chambers away. "All I know is tha' we're done for."

The hatch flew open, a beam of moonlight permeating the darkness. Junior squinted at the new arrival. His eyes widened upon seeing the man's features thrown into the silver light. "Papi!"

"There you are, Senior," the feminine voice cooed. She dropped into the pit and threw the man into the chamber beside his son. "A happy family reunion."

"What do you want with us?" Senior demanded. "If you want money, it is no object—"

"I don't want money," she snapped. Her navy-blue body swung into the doorframe and she gripped the edges, holding herself above the trapped villains and casting a wicked shadow on the reflective chambers. "I want a clean world. Once you're all together I'm going to get it."

The door slammed shut, throwing them into total darkness once more. "Father?" Junior whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, son. How are you?"

"I've been better."

A moment of silence passed. Senior truly did not know what to say to comfort his son in this awful situation. No one did. After a while Junior spoke once more. "Kim Possible will save us, right? And Ron Stoppable?"

"I sure hope so, son," Senior whispered, his sentiments shared by everyone. "I sure hope so."

...

During their brief visit with their families, Kim and Ron explained what the sitch was. Their respective parents didn’t seem all that concerned, believing the incidences to be a case of the villains lying low. But they didn’t understand. Didn’t understand that their villains were never able to avoid Wade’s detection for long, and for there to be no sign of them was seriously wrong.

On the bright side, they didn’t have to explain their absence from class. Their families didn’t know their schedules, so it was a conversation (and lecture) they were able to avoid.

"I think it might be a good idea if we warn our baddies who aren’t in jail," Kim informed her boyfriend as they drove through the Tri-City.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to put them back in jail?" Ron asked. “At least we’d know where they would all be.”

"Yeah, but then so would whoever is doing this.”

“We could set up a trap!”

Kim furrowed her brow. “That seems risky. My main goal is making sure they're aware of the danger."

_Beep-beep-be-beep._

Wade appeared on the screen and he didn't look happy. Kim groaned. "What's wrong?"

"I’ve been checking the status of other villains and the results aren’t good,” said Wade grimly. “Motor Ed, Camille Leon, Adrena Lynn, Jack Hench, all of them are missing.”

“This is messed up,” whispered Ron.

“Wade, can you find me any villain still in Middleton?” asked Kim, her fingers clutching her steering wheel as stress and agitation coursed through her. “Anyone at all?”

Wade’s fingers flew across his keyboard. “Got one!” he said triumphantly after a minute of searching. “There’s a credit card purchase for the latest Cuddle-Buddy designs! Any guesses?"

"DNAmy!" Kim exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"She’s living in a small house on the outskirts of Tri-City. It's got white shutters—"

"And a teddy bear mailbox?" Kim finished as the house came into view.

"How'd you know?"

"Perfect timing. We were just about to pass it." Kim smiled and winked at the boy. "Thanks, Wade. You can probably squeeze in some sleep before the sun rises.”

She pulled into the driveway. The two teens climbed out of the car and went to the front stoop. The second they stepped on the _Welcome_ doormat that rested on the front porch two genetic splicers popped out from two hanging plants, zeroing in on them.

"I don't wanna get spliced!" Ron cried in panic.

Kim whipped out her compact mirror and reflected the blasts back to the weapons, destroying them in the process. "DNAmy, you’re in danger!” Kim called through the wooden door. “We came to help you!”

A moment of silence followed before the door slowly opened. DNAmy peered cautiously out, expecting to see a swarm of police cruisers. When she only spotted the two teens, she opened the door a little wider. "What's this about danger?" she asked suspiciously.

"Someone's going around kidnapping villains," Kim explained. "We've come to warn you."

There was nothing but sincerity in Kim's tone and DNAmy relaxed. If Kim Possible was one thing, it was honest. “Why would someone want to kidnap villains?”

“That’s the question the day,” said Kim, rubbing the back of her neck.

“More like the question of the week,” added Ron. “And the answer is so not obvious.”

D.N.Amy’s eyes fell on Ron and they brightened. "Hey! You have fancy-dancy monkey power, right?"

“Uh, yeah.”

Excited, DNAmy grabbed Ron and pulled him into her house, which was an explosion of pink and lace and cheerfulness. Kim hastily followed after them and came to a halt in the living room doorway when she spotted the stone form of Monkey Fist leaning against the couch.

DNAmy pushed Ron beside Monkey Fist and the blonde stared at his archenemy. "It's been a while," he said softly.

"You can fix him, can't you?" DNAmy asked eagerly. "Use some of your monkey skills to free him?"

"It doesn’t really work like that," Ron explained. "Monkey Fist went down the path of the Yono. That means Monkey Fist is now the Yono. You managed to dig him up without setting him free. I have no idea how that’s possible, but you did it.”

DNAmy's face crumpled. "So it's my fault he's stuck like this?"

"No, no!" Ron said quickly. "To be honest, I think you saved him from a better fate. If someone else had come along intending to use the Yono, then he'd risk vanishing if the person who released him was defeated. I'd help him if I could. Really." The blonde cracked a grin. "It's odd-city not having a crazy, British monkey man trying to destroy us."

DNAmy stared sadly at her trapped love. "Oh well. I’ll find some way to help him. Thank you for coming to warn me.”

“You’re wel—"

The roof exploded apart, cutting Kim off and sending everyone jumping for safety. Debris and plaster rained down and Kim covered her head with her hands, squinting through the cloud of dust. Through the haze was a figure covered in a navy-blue suit standing on the edge of the gaping hole, a smudge against the night sky.

"Kim Possible," a silky feminine voice crowed. "I have wanted to meet you like this for quite some time. Now you will be able to understand what I'm trying to do."


	6. Now What?

"Who are you?" Kim demanded, taking a protective stance in front of DNAmy.

"I am Purger," the girl introduced, jumping neatly into the middle of the ruined living room. "And I am here for _her_."

"I'm not going to let that happen," Kim growled. She charged at Purger and suddenly found herself being lifted into the air. The girl gaped at the tentacles that stretched from the odd-looking suit. "Okay...not expecting that," Kim muttered as she attempted to twist out of the bonds.

"Go," Ron urged, motioning DNAmy towards the door. "We'll deal with the Freak of the Week."

"But what about honey-bunch?" DNAmy asked in concern.

"We'll take care of it! Now go!"

DNAmy complied, rushing for the front door. Purger snapped her head at the fleeing villain and tossed Kim against the wall. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Far away from you!" Ron snapped, diving in front of the extending tentacles. They immediately ensnared him and he thrashed against their grip. _Come on, Monkey Power. I could really use you right now!_

"I've no time for this nonsense," Purger snapped.

"Too bad." Kim tackled the villain from behind and pinned her to the ground. She grabbed the lipstick from her pocket and blasted Purger, the elastic-coating covering her body. "That should hold you and your freaky suit."

The redhead got to her feet and held up her Kimmunicator. "Wade, I got the baddie who's been snatching the other—"

" _I am not a baddie!"_ Purger shrieked hysterically.

Kim watched in panic as she broke through the elastic bindings as if they were pieces of yarn. Before Kim or Ron could blink, the tentacles slammed them against the wall. The long burgundy curtains were ripped from the window and Kim and Ron were wrapped up tightly in its folds, their arms and legs trapped.

"How dare you call me a baddie?” she snarled. “I am here to clean up the world! And I'm going to start with the villains known to terrorize Middleton! Kim Possible, for so long you were my greatest inspiration. You fought tirelessly against the villainy that plagued the world. I admired you. But in my efforts to try and rid the world of evil you’ve been trying to get in my way. You lack the vindictiveness to put these villains in their place. I am here to do that for you. Once I have your enemies in my grasp, they will get what's coming to them. Hear me once and hear me well, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Allow me to go through with my plans and I promise you a better world."

And in a second she was gone, sliding easily out into the night. Kim frantically fumbled for her Kimmunicator laser and burned through the material. She freed Ron and the teens got to their feet and booked it outside. They stood in the middle of the street but only darkness surrounded them.

"Freaky," Rufus squeaked.

"You're telling me. I've never seen a suit like that before. Did you see how easily it took us out?" Kim said with a frown.

"Uh, yeah, I was there," Ron pointed out.

Kim rubbed a hand down her face. “Dang it,” she whispered. “Was she following us? Taunting us? Is that why all of these abductions when we’re so close.”

“Maybe,” said Ron miserably. “Seems that way. Except for Killigan.”

“We better get going. We have some major work to do.”

Ron cast a glance back at the house. "Give me a sec.”

Kim nodded and went to start the car. Ron shuffled back into the house and stared at the frozen Monkey Fist. "It's weird,” he said with a shake of his head.

"Very weird," Rufus agreed.

"Not just the fact he's stone. It's the fact that I actually _miss_ fighting him." Ron frowned. "I mean, he was _my_ archenemy. And he tried to kill me multiple times. It doesn't really make sense that I'm not happy he's gone, does it?"

"Makes sense," Rufus assured his friend.

After a moment of thought Ron grabbed Monkey Fist and dragged him out to the car, placing him in the backseat. Kim raised a brow as she watched Ron secure him in place with the seatbelts.

"I...I couldn't leave him there, alone," Ron muttered.

Kim nodded. “I get it.”

They began the trek back to London, travelling the Tri-City roads until they reached the countryside, where it would be safe enough to transition into hover-car mode. Kim stared out the windshield, gnawing on her bottom lip. “Ron, what if I fail for the first time?" Kim asked softly. “What if the villains disappear and perish because I didn't rescue them in time?"

"It won't happen." Ron squeezed her leg comfortingly. "We'll save them."

"I suppose other people think it's odd that we're doing all of this to save people that try to kill us on a regular basis."

"We can't just let them die."

"I know. And I would never do that to them."

Ron cast a glance at the backseat. "Kim...I think I might make that trip to Japan."

"To ask Sensei about your abilities?"

"Well, maybe...I was thinking more along the lines of teaching me how to enter the Spirit Realm."

“The Spirit Realm?” repeated Kim in surprise.

"Sensei has the ability to travel to the Spirit Realm," Ron explained. "Yori told me. And I was thinking, maybe I can find the spirit of the original Yono and ask him to help Monkey Fist."

"That sounds dangerous Ron."

"Yeah. But maybe Monkey Fist can help. And if I do free him, he'd owe me a debt, right?"

"I guess so," Kim agreed hesitantly. "Are you sure that’s possible?”

“I have no idea. I guess I’ll find out.”

“Whatever you want to do, Ron, I'm behind you."

"Thanks, KP."

...

DNAmy moved her hands against the glass, panicked. She knew she was underground, but she had no idea where. Either way, where they were being held was the last place anyone in the world would look for them.

The woman recalled a few familiar faces she had seen when the beam of moonlight threw them into clarity. "Hello?" she called tentatively.

"You're not the only one here, sister," Jack Hench called.

"Most of us evil guys have been left to rot in this pit," Motor Ed growled.

"How long have you been down here?" DNAmy asked incredulously.

"Some of us, weeks. Others, a few days," Duff growled.

"And the only reason ve 'aven't run out of air is because that crazy fräulein put oxygen tubes in here so ve can breathe," Dementor added.

"We're gonna die," Junior said sadly, and his father wished desperately that he could take his son into his arms. "And I'll never get to say goodbye to Bonnie."

"Kim Possible will save us," DNAmy said confidently.

"She doesnae even know where we are!" Killigan snapped.

"Well, no, but she knows we're in deep doo-doo!" DNAmy informed. "She came to warn me about the danger I was in and tried to save me, but the witch caught her off guard with that suit.”

"She's looking for us?" Junior asked, sudden hope welling up in his chest. Kim Possible never failed, so maybe they did have a chance.

"She is," DNAmy confirmed.

"And as much as it pains me to say it, she's our last hope," Jack said with a heavy sigh.

...

Kim stared blankly at her textbook. She arrived in London after missing several classes and had been too exhausted to go to the ones she made it on time for. She had quite a bit of work to catch up on but it was difficult to concentrate when her archenemies were now relying on her to save their lives. With a groan Kim slammed her book shut, knowing she wouldn’t be able to get anything accomplished with her mind racing.

This was a major problem. Her baddies were going to die if she couldn’t find them. She had no idea where to start.

"A major problem calls for major help. Maybe Dr. Director can assist," Kim mused. She lifted up her Kimmunicator and dialled the woman’s personal number.

"Kim Possible," Dr. Director answered crisply. "How may I help you?"

"Hey, Dr. Director," Kim greeted. "Listen, there's a major sitch going on with—"

"Disappearing villains? We know.”

“Oh, Uh, okay. Do you think you could—”

“I’m afraid not. I’m sorry to say we cannot help you in this particular mission."

Kim felt her blood freeze in her veins. "What?"

"The Global Justice High Council believes that without Gemini, World Evil Empire will crumble and our pursuit of peace will be achieved," Dr. Director explained. Though her voice was calm it shook minutely with rage.

"At the price of other's lives?" Kim whispered in shock.

"It is for the greater good. We are sorry, Kim Possible." Then, in a voice so soft Kim nearly missed it, she said, "Please help my brother."

Dr. Director hung up and Kim stared at the silent Kimmunicator. "I will," she whispered back.

_Global Justice, the organization devoted to helping people, is letting this happen?_

It brought unexplainable horror upon the teen, who had devoted her life to helping everybody and anybody. Swallowing thickly, Kim rested her face in her hands.

_What am I going to do?_


	7. An Old Enemy Returns

"Global Justice can't do _anything_? That's whack!”

Kim agreed completely with Ron's sentiments. The two teens were in their usual hangout, sipping hot chocolate and mulling over their current sitch. Wade was trying as hard as he could to find a trace of the missing villains, but he kept coming up empty.

"I want to help them, I do, but I have a feeling if I start getting too deep in this the High Council will cut me from this mission like _that_." Kim snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. "And what's with these guys anyway? I've never heard of the High Council until Shego brought them up."

"Well, I guess they're the big-dogs that run the whole she-bang," Ron said thoughtfully. "I mean there can't just be one Global Justice division. There has to be tons scattered across the globe. Maybe the High Council dudes oversee them all."

"I don't like their decision-making skills," Kim muttered, stabbing at her salad. "How can they just leave people to suffer? Even if they are bad guys?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess they're serious about what their organization stands for—peace. With most of the A-class baddies gone, their goal becomes more achievable."

"Not cool!" Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket. The blonde smiled and passed him a piece of his doughnut.

"I hear ya, little buddy. But we're floundering in dark waters. We're up against the tippity-top dogs who don't want the villains rescued and we got our butts kicked by this lady wearing a freaky-and-epic suit. We don't even _know_ where the villains are!"

"It has to be the last place we would ever think to look!" Kim said in frustration, running her hands through her red hair. "If Wade's calculations are accurate, at least half a dozen of my enemies, if not more, are missing and possibly have been for weeks!"

_And no one noticed until now..._

Kim couldn't recall another moment in her life when she had felt so lost and helpless. And she had a terrible feeling that if Purger managed to kidnap all of her baddies, then her enemies were doomed.

Her gut lurched at the very thought and she slammed her fist down on the table. Ron jumped in surprise and stared at his girlfriend. "We're going to rescue them," Kim said determinedly. "I promised Senior I'd get Junior back and now I'm promising to get them _all_ back."

"Where do we start?" Ron asked.

Kim pursed her lips in thought. "First of all, we're gonna need backup. I'm sure Drakken and Shego have—"

_Beep-beep-be-beep._

The redhead glanced at her Kimmunicator and frowned at the unknown number that flashed across the screen. "Hello?" she answered.

"Kimmie, it’s Shego."

"Shego? Did you get a new phone or something? Your number didn't—"

"I'm calling from a payphone near Bueno Nacho. I don't want the GJ big-wigs to eavesdrop."

"Is this about the missing villains?"

A moment of surprised silence passed before Shego found her voice again. "Yeah, it is. How'd you know our former colleagues were missing?"

"I got a call that Junior might have been in trouble and I checked it out. He is in trouble, and so is his father."

"And everyone else."

"How'd you find out?"

"Not from GJ, I can tell you that. Dr. D's been trying to get a hold of Dementor for a while and he can't contact the man anywhere. He tried going through other villains to see if they knew where he was only to discover that every one of our friends are missing. And Global Justice—"

"Didn't tell you because they don't want this sitch to be solved," Kim finished. "But I'm on it Shego. I'll find them, I promise."

"You're a good one, Princess. A lot better than the jerks at GJ."

"I'm just doing what I do. When we find out where the villains are, can we count on you for backup?"

"You don't even have to ask."

"Thanks, Shego. I'll keep you posted. And be careful. You may be reformed, but I don't know if Purger knows that."

"Is that what you’re calling her?”

“It’s what she calls herself.”

Shego scoffed. “Purger, huh? If she tries to nab us, she's gonna get a rude awakening. Later, Princess."

Kim hung up and turned back to face Ron. "Any ideas for our next phase?"

“What if I went to Japan to visit Sensei?” suggested Ron. “He could help me un-stopper my monkey mojo and maybe know of a way to help Monkey Fist. I'm sure he would back us up. After all, if I freed him, he'd owe me a favour. I don’t think Purger will be prepared for Mystical Monkey Power, so it might give us an advantage."

"All right," Kim agreed. "That's something. I think I'm going to do some research on that suit. I don't think it's from our planet.”

Ron wrinkled his nose. "You know, I've had enough extraterrestrial experience to last me my whole life."

"I have a feeling we'll be exposed to a little more. What normal Earth substance can form _tentacles_?”

"Well, if Wade tricked out your battle-suit any more—"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Tentacles that _aren't_ mechanical and move from the suit as if it were made of skin."

"Yeah, that sounds very alien-ish," Ron agreed. He removed his cell phone from his pocket and hit the second speed-dial button. "Yo, Wade!"

"What's up, Ron?"

"Can you hit me up with a ride to Japan?"

"No problem. Are you needed back at Yamanouchi?"

"Eh...not really. I'm popping in for a visit."

"I can call Nakasumi. I'm sure he won't mind giving you a ride. You want to be dropped off just before the school, right?"

"Yeah. Gotta keep the school secret, ya know?" Getting dropped off 'just before the school' meant that Ron would have a long, tiring walk ahead of him. "If it's do-able, I'd like to leave this afternoon."

"What about your classes?"

"Not in the studying mood," Ron said dismissively. "Give me a holler when my main toy-making man gets back to you."

"Will do," Wade promised and hung up.

"We're going to see our favourite ninja girl, little buddy!" Ron told Rufus.

The naked mole rat clapped happily. "Yay!"

Kim smiled. "I wish you guys luck. I guess if you're skipping classes then I can ditch mine. We're not exactly having a good college start, are we?"

"No, but I think saving the baddies is more important than studying for a test," Ron said. He got up and stretched. "I'm off, KP. I got some packing to do."

"Bye, Ron. Good luck." They shared a tender kiss before Ron departed. Kim leaned her elbows against the plastic tabletop, falling deep in thought.

_If I want to find out more about that alien material, then maybe Dad will know where I can start investigating. After all, if an entire alien suit appeared,_ some _evidence had to have been left behind somewhere._

...

Wade had managed to come through with a ride for Ron and the boy found himself trekking through the dense jungle at dawn. Ron tiredly stumbled upon the long wooden bridge leading to the school and he sighed with relief.

"Oh good, we’re here!" Rufus cheered.

Ron shot a glare at his friend. "Um, ex-squeeze me? I believe _I_ was the one doing all the walking! And I'm _carrying_ Monkey Fist!"

"Nice work," Rufus praised, patting his hand. Ron rolled his eyes, hoisted the stone villain over his shoulder and walked along the bridge. He peered cautiously into the training grounds and spotted the students doing their morning exercises. Yori was among them.

"Yori! How's my favourite ninja girl?"

Startled, the students stumbled in their training upon hearing the strange voice. They immediately got into defense positions but Yori stopped them, rushing to the front of the crowd. "Cease your actions! It is Stoppable-san!"

The students relaxed. Ron grinned sheepishly, placed Monkey Fist against the stone wall that made up the entrance and ventured onto the training grounds, meeting Yori with a hug. "Sorry, I would have called first but you guys don't exactly have your digits in a phone book."

Yori giggled. "Your American-style jokes never fail to amuse, Stoppable-san. To what do we owe the honour of your visit?"

"I was here to speak to Sensei, actually. If he's got a few mo's to spare that'd be badical."

"He is meditating in the courtyard." Yori pointed at the arched entryway that led to a tranquil garden.

"That's cool, I can wait." Ron rocked back on his heels. "How've you been, Yori?"

"So long as I am in tune with my soul, I am always well," Yori answered.

"Does that help with your whole ninja training?" Ron asked. "Being connected to your soul?"

"Yes."

"So...do you think if I connected to _my_ soul, I'd be more successful in using my Mystical Monkey powers whenever I needed them?"

Yori smiled knowingly. "Is this why you have come to consult Sensei?"

"Part of the reason, yeah." Ron grinned sheepishly. "My destiny may be to be the Ultimate Monkey Master, but it'd be rocking if there was a guidebook to go along with the title."

"There are some things in life that must be achieved by strength and spirit alone."

Ron whirled around and grinned at Sensei, who walked calmly towards them. The students immediately paused in their training and dipped into a bow. Ron hastily followed. "How may we assist you, Stoppable-san?"

"I'm having trouble with my monkey powers," Ron admitted, straightening up. "I know the power I'm capable of but I don't know how to harness it. It just comes and goes."

"Mystical Monkey Power comes from the very soul. You must be in tune with your soul first. After you achieve that you will have control in your powers and how you use them," Sensei informed.

"I _knew_ you were gonna say something along those lines." Ron slapped his forehead. "I don't even know how to go _about_ something as deep as that! How'd you do it Yori?"

"I realized what I was destined to do and accepted it," Yori said simply. "The soul guides you through life. Once you accept what you are meant to do you and your soul work in harmony."

"Makes sense," Rufus chirped, popping out of Ron's pocket.

"Have you accepted your fate as the Ultimate Monkey Master?" Sensei asked knowingly.

Ron hesitated a moment. "No," he admitted. "I don't think I'm cut out for such a bon-diggity title."

"That there is what is stopping you. Believe in yourself, Stoppable-san," Yori encouraged. "We do."

"I appreciate that." Ron smiled softly. "I'll try to put more faith in myself. I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"How would one go about contacting the original Yono?" Ron asked cautiously.

Everyone froze. They stared at Ron with wide eyes and the blonde swallowed. "Not that I want to use his power or anything like that," he said hastily. "I just wanna have a few words with him."

"For what purpose?" Yori asked incredulously.

Ron did not answer. He knew the others would not quite understand why he wanted to help Monkey Fist and he didn't know how to explain it. He locked eyes with Sensei and the wise master inclined his head, not needing an explanation. "You must enter the Spirit Realm, Stoppable-san. Doing so takes a great amount of energy and training."

"I'll give it a shot," Ron said firmly. "What do I do?"

"Meditate. Clear your mind and allow your spirit to depart from your body.”

"This'll be an interesting experience," Ron mused. "Thanks, Sensei. We'll do lunch next time, promise! See ya'll later!"

He pulled Yori in for another quick hug before departing. Yori watched after him for a moment before hurrying to the gate. She stared in stunned disbelief as her American friend walked down the wooden bridge, the trapped Monkey Fist thrown over his shoulder. "He is not going to face Yono for _Monkey Fist_ , is he?"

Sensei smiled. "He is. And through this journey he will finally find himself."

...

"Okay," Ron panted, collapsing on the ground. "I think this is a good spot."

"Yeah," Rufus agreed, climbing out of Ron's pocket and settling next to his friend.

The blonde set the stone Monkey Fist against a tree and crossed his legs. He was deep in the forest, where there was no one to interrupt him. He adjusted his position on the forest floor, kept his posture straight and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breathes.

_Clear my mind, clear my body. Clear my mind, clear my body. Clear—_

_Caw!_

Ron jolted. He glared at the bird that flew overhead, squawking madly. "Do you mind? Some people are trying to go to the Spirit Realm!" he snapped. “Rude.”

He resumed the position, attempting to let his entire body relax. But it was difficult to do so when your nose was itching.

"What am I doing?" Ron moaned, rubbing his nose idly after a few minutes of trying to ignore it. "You heard Sensei. It takes an experienced ninja to travel to the spirit realm. I ain't no ninja!"

"Monkey Fist,” Rufus said firmly. Ron stared at the statue for a long moment.

"I'm trying Monkey Man, I really am. I don't know if you can hear me or not. If you can, you're probably laughing at me right now. You think a buffoon like you can do something as complex as travel to the Spirit Realm?" Ron did a poor imitation of the British man. "No, I don't think that. But I'm trying." He frowned and stared at the clear sky. "I'm trying because I never wanted anything like this to happen to you, despite the many times you've nearly killed me."

Sudden determination flared in his eyes. "And I'm Ron Stoppable. I dedicate my life to helping Kim save people. You need saving. And I'm gonna save you."

He closed his eyes once more and continued his calm breathing. His sincere desire to help Monkey Fist and the determination within him tickled his spirit. The blonde boy went limp and everything went black for the briefest of moments.

Then he was nearly blinded by a brilliant blast of light.

The Spirit Realm was translucent, bright blue and white and Ron could hear soft whispers of hundreds, no _thousands_ , of spirits moving about. They were nothing but wisps of light, shimmering and glowing and everything felt peaceful.

Ron tried to speak out. He did not know how to communicate in the realm and he struggled to form the whispers he was hearing. _"Y-Y-Y-ono?"_

The stutter was soft and hesitant, evidence of an amateur spirit traveller. Ron gathered up his courage and tried again. _"Yono?"_

And he appeared, a bright red glimmer that formed in front of the boy's own spirit. _"Who dares interrupt the Yono's rest?"_

This was no whisper. It was loud and booming and menacing. The desire to return back to his body hit full-strength but Ron ignored it. _"I am the Ultimate Monkey Master. I have come with a request. If it's do-able."_

" _If you desire the power of the Yono, you are in the wrong place,"_ Yono sneered. _"I have held no power for hundreds of years."_

" _Does that mean you can't free the current Yono from his fate?"_

A brief silence fell. _"If he has chosen the path of the Yono, then his fate has been sealed,"_ Yono spoke finally.

" _But you're the original Yono! You may not have the destructive power, but don't you have_ any _power at all in this place?"_ Ron asked desperately, hoping that this trip would not be for nothing.

" _Sacrifices are often made to my spirit to free someone they know that has travelled the path of the Yono. When that happens the previous Yono resumes the position. What have you to offer_ me? _"_

Ron fumbled, thinking of anything he could offer the legendary spirit. His Mystical Monkey Power came to mind first and the boy froze. It really was the only worthwhile thing he could offer as a sacrifice, but was he willing to ditch the mad-monkey moves for Monkey Fist's freedom?

_Yes._

It surprised him at how clear the answer was. But he did promise to save Monkey Fist. He promised DNAmy he would try. And in a strange, awkweird way, Ron missed the British man and their battle of wits.

But most of all, the willingness of the sacrifice came from a memory from months before, when he had gone on an all-Bueno diet to prove Mr. Barkin wrong. The mission to steal Jack Hench's latest product had ended with Kim battling most of her enemies—and the fighting stopped when he had waddled into the room.

" _You really should take better care of yourself."_

The chiding came from Monkey Fist. It was not full of malice but sincerity, and Ron clearly remembered the man carefully lifting up his arm and jabbing at his then-pudgy stomach. There had been no biting insults and no crushing blows.

Just concern.

" _I'll sacrifice my Mystical Monkey Power for Monkey Fist—I mean, the Yono."_

" _You? The Ultimate Monkey Master? Sacrifice your very power? What is so special about this Yono?"_

" _Nothing, really. He's just a baddie I used to fight on a regular basis. I kinda miss it. I miss him. And I save people. It's what I do."_

Ron’s spirit pulsed with conviction and determination. It was a decision nothing like the Yono had ever seen before. Few people had offered sacrifices to save those they knew who had become the Yono. But the sacrifices were never so full of heart and willingness like this one.

" _I see now why you are the Ultimate Monkey Master,"_ Yono mused. _"You have inspired me with your selfless sacrifice. For this act I will free your...baddie, as you say, and allow you to keep your power."_

" _Seriously? That's off the hook! Thanks!"_ Ron exclaimed.

" _Indeed. But hear this—if this Monkey Fist attempts to unleash the Yono again, I will not free him without the exchange. Understood?"_

" _Understood!"_

" _Then let the Yono see light once more, and the previous Yono return to his position!"_

Ron was surrounded by blinding white lights. The shock was great enough to send him crashing back to his body and the boy rocketed forwards with a strangled gasp. Ron looked wildly around the jungle and spotted Rufus watching him with concern.

"Okay?" Rufus asked, relieved to see his friend had returned.

Ron could only nod.

A bright flash of blue light caught their attention and they turned. The stone encasing Monkey Fist was cracking, blue light shining through the shallow crevices. The rock crumbled into dust and Monkey Fist toppled to the ground, gasping for breath and shielding his eyes from the harsh light.

He was back.


	8. Breakthrough

Ron stood a cautious distance away from Monkey Fist, who was slowly gaining his bearings. The man got to his feet shakily and stared at the blonde boy with a blank expression on his face. Ron could not help the small smile from crossing his lips.

"Hey, Monkey Fist. It's good to see you," he said sincerely. When Monkey Fist did not respond Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. "So you probably got a few questions you want to shoot—"

"I'm not an idiot like you are, Ron Stoppable."

The boy jumped slightly at hearing the British voice after so long. "Dude, I pretty much saved your life. Or at least brought you _back_ to it." Ron scratched his head. "This mystical monkey stuff is head-spinning. _But_ you could at least say thank you."

Ron prepared for another onslaught of insults or an attack, which was probably more likely to happen. But Monkey Fist did not move. He stared at Ron intensely and the boy felt as if his very soul was being inspected. "You're creeping me out a little, man."

"Why?"

"Well, you won't stop _staring_ at me like—"

"No, you buffoon," Monkey Fist said impatiently. "Why did you bring me back?"

Ron blinked. "Oh...well, I help save people. It's what I do. You needed saving. And not gonna lie, I missed you in a strange and awkweird way."

"To free the current Yono you have to sacrifice something to the original Yono's spirit." Monkey Fist studied Ron. "What did _you_ sacrifice?"

"Well, I was going to sacrifice my Mystical Monkey Power."

That was not what the British man was expecting. He stared at his archenemy in stunned disbelief. " _You_ gave up the most sacred power in the world for _me_?"

"I was _going_ to," Ron corrected. "But Yono-dude said that my sacrifice was so big and grand and yada yada that he'd let me keep my powers and set you free. But that was a one-time dealio so don't go releasing anymore crazy all-powerful monkeys that only my baby sis can defeat."

Monkey Fist could hardly believe it. His archenemy had been willing to make the greatest sacrifice in order to free _him_. As the gentle jungle breeze brushed his fur and the sun shone down on him, he had to admit he was more grateful than he could ever express into words.

"You need to stop staring at me like that, monkey man."

Ron's nervous words jolted him out of his thoughts. He eyed the boy dryly. "I am not a barbarian, Stoppable. If you are worried I'm going to destroy you here and now I'm afraid you'll have to wait another day for that to happen. You saved me and I will not repay you by harming you."

"Oh, that's good, 'cause there's another way you can repay me."

"Oh really?" Monkey Fist arched an eyebrow. "It better not be something ridiculous like asking me to stop trying to fulfil my destiny as the Supreme Monkey King."

"That's asking a little too much. You missed a bunch-load of stuff while you were statue-ized," Ron explained. "The latest sitch Kim and I are checking is the disappearances of villains."

That grabbed Monkey Fist's attention. " _All_ villains?"

“Yup,” Ron said grimly. "And when we go to confront the wacko lady who's doing this, we could use you for backup."

"Did they take DNAmy?"

"Yeah. She was the one that dug you up without releasing you as the Yono, actually." He smiled at the man's surprised expression. "But don't freak. We'll get your little lady back."

"She's not my little lady," Monkey Fist said flatly, following Ron as he began the trek through the jungle.

Ron exchanged a knowing glance with Rufus, who was perched on his shoulder. "Denial. The first stage— _ouch!_ " The blonde whipped around and glared accusingly at Monkey Fist, rubbing the back of his head. He eyed the apple lying at his feet and put the pieces together. "You threw an apple at me!”

"I did." Monkey Fist raised a challenging eyebrow. Ron resorted to sticking out his tongue and continued walking, keeping silent about DNAmy and her obsessive crush.

Monkey Fist smirked slightly. Yes, it was good to be back.

...

Kim had just reached the Tri-City limits when Wade called. "Get anything?" she asked her genius friend, keeping her eyes on the road.

Wade peered at his computer screen. "It took a bit of hacking, but I managed to get into the science data logs of all major science universities and colleges. Guess which one discovered a small piece of alien-looking material?"

"Upperton?" Kim guessed.

"You got it. And on the first try." Wade grinned. "Apparently the science students found it along the edge of their campus. There was nothing else _but_ that piece, and since Upperton doesn't have the proper resources to research it they sent it to Middleton's astrophysics center."

"And that just happens to be where my dad works." Kim smiled. "I'm sure I can get him to spill some info if I explain the sitch. Thanks a mill, Wade. You may have just put the first crack in this case."

"It's what I do." Wade winked and signed off.

Kim glanced thoughtfully at the twisting black road ahead of her. It was weird, not having any of her villains to fight. Purger (whoever she was) wasn't like her regular baddies.

With Purger, Kim didn't feel the usual, odd comfort she normally felt when facing against villains. There was no witty banter to tease the other with. Kim wasn't looking forward to battling Purger. Not how she looked forward to battling Professor Dementor and Duff Killigan and the Seniors.

Kim missed seeing the slight smirks that would cross their faces when she arrived to foil them. She missed their dramatic rants and over-complicated plots. She missed Senior's genuine warmth and excitement when it came to their fights. She missed Killigan's teasing remarks about her and Ron's relationship. She missed heckling Dementor. She missed the impressed looks they would give her once she escaped a rather tricky trap.

She missed _them_.

She wasn’t saving them because she felt obligated or just because it was the right thing to do. Without them in her life, it just wouldn’t be the same.

Eyes burning with determination, Kim picked up the speed. She quickly called Wade with the car's video communicator. The boy instantly answered. "What's up?"

"Do you still have the battle suit?" Kim asked.

Wade blinked, surprised. "Yeah, but I still haven't overcome the snag with the glitching."

"Work a little harder at it, Wade. When I battle the whacko that took my villains, I'm gonna be wearing the battle suit whether you fixed it or not," Kim said firmly.

Wade saluted her. "I'll work double-time on it, ma'am."

"You rock."

Now it was time to see what exactly Miss Freak was wearing.

...

James reclined comfortably in his chair; eyes glued to the television screen showcasing the latest baseball game. His moment of alone-time was interrupted when the front door slammed open. "Dad!"

"Kimmie?" James frowned in concern and hurried into the hallway to meet his daughter, who looked rather frantic. He put his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I need you to take me to your research lab," Kim explained. "I have to see that alien—"

James hastily clamped a hand over her mouth and ushered her into the living room. "Not so loud, Kimmie-Cub!" he whispered. "The last thing I need is for your brothers to hear about this!"

"Sorry." Kim spoke in a quieter tone. "Dad, it's important that I see that alien material."

"How do—? Wait, let me guess. Wade?"

Kim nodded.

James rolled his eyes. "I ought to have a talk with that boy about breaking into top-secret government computer systems. Kim, I'd love to show you, but I'm afraid it's all hush-hush."

"I thought you'd say that," Kim said with a sigh. “Please, Dad. My villains are being taken. I was there when this girl in a freaky alien suit kidnapped DNAmy. I couldn’t stop her. That suit was something else. I think it’s made from that alien material Upperton found and sent to you guys. If I don't figure out how to stop that suit, I won't be able to stop _her_."

James rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, Kimmie, I think that's a good enough reason for me to disclose some information. Whenever we try to turn the heat lamps on the thing, it immediately shies away."

"Low-watt heat lamps?" Kim questioned. “Or we talking mega heat?”

"We’ve only tried low-watt. It's as much as we can use while we're studying it. We figure any higher and—"

"The material will burn up." Kim grinned broadly. "Dad, you just saved me a trip to your workplace. And you just helped me figure out the way to stop Miss Freak from wiping out my villains."

"Glad to help." James patted her shoulder cheerfully. "It's good to see you, Kimmie-Cub."

Kim hugged him tightly. "And it's good to see you." She smiled. "Tell the Tweebs and Mom I'm sorry I couldn't stay to say hi. I have some saving to do." She waved goodbye and raced out the front door.

James smiled proudly after her. "That's my girl—wait." His brow furrowed. "Doesn't she have classes?”

The second Kim was in her car she contacted the twelve-year-old genius. "Wade!"

"Kim!" Wade shouted back, amused. "You realize this is the third time in the past thirty minutes that you've called, right?"

"Technically, you called me the first time." Kim grinned. "Dad just broke some major news. He told me that the material can't withstand heat. And you know what I've realized?"

"What?"

"DNAmy was taken at night. Dementor was taken at night. Senior was taken at night. And I'll bet my entire Cuddle Buddy collection that the other villains were taken at night too. I think the reason you couldn't track them down was because you were looking in the wrong place."

Wade frowned. "But I searched all over the globe!"

Kim smiled. "That's your problem. If the suit can't stand sunlight and all the kidnappings take place at night, then that must mean she's holding them somewhere where there is no light twenty-four/seven."

"Give me a hint."

"You have to look a little _deeper._ "

Wade gasped in realization. "Underground! That's the only place where Purger can stay without getting burned!"

"Bingo!" Kim beamed. "Any chance you can focus those satellites to pick up body heat signatures from underground?"

"It'll take some tweaking, but I think I can. Nice work, Kim."

"It took forever, but I finally cracked it. Good luck, Wade.”

She ended the call and reached for her keys, ready to start the vehicle up when a deafening roar sounded from above. Kim quickly opened the door and stepped to the driveway, craning her neck to peer at the sky. A massive air carrier bearing the Global Justice logo hovered directly above her house.

Lured by the commotion her father bust outside. “What’s going on?” he bellowed.

“I don’t know!”

" _Kim Possible, we would like to have a word with you.”_

The unfamiliar voice filled the air, cold and professional. James frowned at his daughter and Kim sent him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, Dad. It’s just Global Justice.”

She waved him back inside the house and turned to face the ladder that had lowered to the ground. The smile was immediately replaced by a scowl.

Considering her last conversation with Dr. Director, she had a feeling GJ wasn't there for a friendly visit—or at least the High Council wasn't. Annoyed, Kim reluctantly grabbed onto the metal rungs and hung on as she was pulled towards the air carrier.

"This is so not going to be fun,” she muttered.


	9. Purger Unmasked?

When Kim climbed into Global Justice’s airborne headquarters, she was promptly met by three stone-faced agents. Unfazed by their demeanor, Kim set her hands on her hips and demanded, “What’s going on?”

“Follow us.”

They started down the wide corridor and Kim shook her head. “I hate when they go full-on mysterious on me,” she muttered.

The redhead reluctantly tailed the agents. The corridor opened up to a massive control post, where screens dominated the walls and consoles with beeping lights stationed beneath them. Agents milled about the floor, casting her glances as she went by. She spotted Team Impossible clustered over a metal table and they made eye contact. She didn’t like their grim and worried expressions, but managed to put on a smile as she wiggled her fingers in greeting.

They came upon another corridor, where there was a lone door at the end. The agents moved aside to let Kim through and she formed a fist, warily raising it to knock. But the door swished open before she made contact and Kim stared at the jumbo-sized screen hung over a steel desk.

The screen was split into four sections. Four shadowy figures faced her; their features completely concealed. An agent nudged her further into the room and the door closed firmly behind her.

_Seriously?_

"Kim Possible."

Kim hoped her features were neutral as she peered at the screen. “That’s my name,” she said politely. “What’s the sitch—uh, situation?”

"We have been keeping a close eye on you, Miss Possible, when we discovered you were investigating the recent disappearances.”

"Abductions," Kim corrected. "Of my villains.”

"There is no proof that these individuals are being kidnapped,” a female voice pointed out.

“There is,” said Kim calmly. “I saw it. I interacted with the one responsible.”

“Perhaps you misunderstood their intentions. They very well might have been an accomplice.”

Kim’s eyes narrowed. Oh, they were not going to play her this way. “With all due respect, you weren’t there. I know what I saw. I know what I heard. I’m acting accordingly.”

“You may be on a wild goose chase,” said a male voice, his tone bordering on irritation. “But say whoever is responsible succeeds in their alleged mission. A portion of the evil in this world will be exterminated. People will be able to breathe a little easier. Sleep a little more peacefully.”

“I've already been given a back-off warning,” said Kim tightly. “You didn’t seem to get the hint. I didn't stop then and I'm not stopping now."

"I don't think you understand what this vigilante can do for our pursuit in achieving peace."

“Vigilante?” said Kim with a startled laugh. “I’m sorry, I was under the impression law enforcements strongly discouraged vigilantes.”

“If that were the case, we would have put a stop to your activities. But we haven’t, because you do tremendous good for the world.”

“Do not slap a label on me,” said Kim fiercely. “Do not put me in the same category as Miss Freak. I would _never_ kill. Because newsflash, it’s _wrong_. It’s _illegal_. I would think _an organization bound by laws_ would immediately jump to put a stop to it.”

“I’m afraid we don’t have any information,” said a frosty voice. “The villains are quiet. It’s odd, but it’s not within our parameters to investigate when they’re being _quiet._ ”

"Miss Possible, I know you feel obligated to help them—it's what you do,” another female voice spoke in a soothing manner. “But you need not worry about any harsh criticisms you fear will be given if you don't save them. You simply were never able to track them down. You gave it a valiant effort. At the end of it all, the word will not shed tears. Without villains, there is no evil.”

"There will be tears,” said Kim hotly. “They have families. They have friends. They’re people. And I have a hard lesson for you. There’s always going to be evil in the world. I’m always going to be here to fight it. But I will never seek to permanently remove those who do evil. Yeah, they’ve done some messed-up, whacked-out things, but they’re human beings. I’ve learned a lesson myself. Justice isn’t black and white. Justice isn’t perfect. Everyone has their own idea on what justice should be. But I can tell you when justice is wrong. _This is wrong!_ ”

"They are cruel, Miss Possible!” said a male voice furiously. “The world would be better off without them and no one would miss them."

_“I would!”_

A surprised silence followed this admission.

Kim was breathing hard, fury coursing through her veins. “You don’t know them!” she shouted. “You haven’t spent hours chasing after them, hours fighting them and hours bickering with them! I know them in ways no one else does. They rant about their problems, and most of the time I understand where they’re coming from!

“I have a bombshell for you. They’re not completely evil! I’ve seen it, time and time again! We can be civil! We can work together when the sitch calls for it! By your logic, Drakken and Shego would have deserved to be in the same boat as the other villains right now. But they reformed because someone gave them a chance. You think the world is separated into 'good' and 'evil', but it's not that simple. People who do evil are also capable of doing good. You should obviously be aware of that. I'm _going_ to save them. Not because I have to—but because I _want_ to."

"We forbid you!"

Kim lifted her chin high in defiance. “Last time I checked I wasn't a GJ agent. What _I_ do is _my_ business. And since it doesn't have anything to do with destroying the world or taking it over, I’m not doing anything wrong. If you try to interfere with my world saving, and if someone happens to find out, that wouldn’t reflect well on you, would it? Later.”

She spun on her heel and stepped on the sensor pad, which let the door swing open. She stormed into the control center, where the agents fully gaped at her. It seemed she had put more volume into her rant than she thought, but she didn’t care.

The three agents that had hustled her into the air carrier appeared out of nowhere and blocked her path. “Miss Possible, the High Council is not finished with you.”

Kim stood on her tiptoes and leaned in close to the one who had spoken. “I’m finished with them. _Get out of my way, and get me off this ship._ ”

Authority crackled around her and her eyes were like hard, unforgiving emeralds. When they did not budge, Crash Cranston said calmly, “I would suggest you move, unless you want her to do it for you.”

“She’ll toss you clear across this ship as if you were nothing more than a feather,” said Burn Bernman bluntly.

“I hope you handle embarrassment well,” added Dash DaMont.

There was a second of calculation before the three quickly scrambled out of Kim’s way. “We’ll get the ladder prepared,” one said hastily.

“Thank you,” said Kim curtly.

She walked on without a backwards glance, and Team Impossible knew that the High Council would soon regret bringing Kim Possible onto their ship.

...

Ron and Monkey Fist arrived in London a day after Kim. They coordinated a meet-up at their regular coffee shop to discuss their latest findings. Kim was already in the café when the duo showed up and Monkey Fist wasn’t expecting the smile that lit up Kim’s face at the sight of him.

"You did it!" Kim exclaimed.

The blonde smiled proudly and gave his girlfriend a kiss before sitting across from her. "Heck yeah! All it took was a quick pop to the Spirit Realm, a brisk convo with the original Yono's spirit and bam! We have our annoying monkey baddie back!"

"Surprisingly, I think it was as simple as he's making it out to be," Monkey Fist drawled as he slid into the booth beside Ron.

"You haven't tried to destroy him yet?" Kim asked, a tinge of warning to her voice.

"I was not raised in a barn, Possible. The buffoon went to all that trouble to free me. I am not so evil as to be ungrateful. I will assist you in helping rescue my colleagues and after that I go back to trying to become the Ultimate Monkey King—"

"—and we go back to defeating you." Kim grinned at the glare he sent her. "Don't deny. You know you'll never win."

"The more you try the more chances you have at succeeding," Monkey Fist quipped dryly. He glanced over his shoulder in impatience. "What kind of service do they have here? I've been trapped in stone for over a month and all I want right now is a cup of tea."

Ron peered at the waiter, who was steadfastly ignoring them. "I think they're a little freaked by you."

"By _me_?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "You're a _monkey man._ Who wouldn't be freaked?"

“You.”

“I’ve had enough time to get used to it,” said Kim with a laugh.

"I'll go up and order." Ron got to his feet. "Who wants what?"

"Usual," Kim said.

"A cup of Earl Grey," Monkey Fist said, glowering at the terrified waiter across the room.

"Cookie!" Rufus squeaked hopefully, peeking out from Ron's pocket.

"You got it, little buddy." Ron stepped around Monkey Fist, who promptly stuck out his foot and caused the boy to trip and fall.

Kim shook her head as her boyfriend shoved himself to his feet. "I thought you said you weren't raised in a barn."

Monkey Fist smirked and leaned back against the vinyl material. "I wasn't. But if I can't destroy the buffoon right now, I have to make do."

"Don’t test me,” said Kim with a raised brow. “We got Drakken and Shego on our side. You're the backup backup."

Monkey Fist stared at Kim in surprise. "Drakken and Shego are still free? I'd have thought they'd be the first to go."

"Oh yeah," Kim said in realization. "You were trapped before the whole alien invasion."

" _Alien invasion?"_ Monkey Fist exclaimed. "But I was only gone for just over a month!”

"You missed a bunch-load," Kim informed him. "I guess alien invasion is kind of stretching it. It was basically two aliens who launched a bunch of robot pods at Earth and sent them on a rampage. They kidnapped Drakken and I, Ron and Shego teamed up to help, Drakken came up with a plan to save us and by the end of the whole sitch they reformed."

"And you're pals?" Monkey Fist said skeptically.

"Well, yeah." Kim smiled. "When she's not evil and trying to kill me, Shego and I have quite a bit in common."

"Never would have thought the man bent on taking over the world would end up saving it," Monkey Fist said, amused by the irony.

"'Kay, I paid for everything, but you owe me five bucks." Ron appeared back at the table, giving the drinks to their respective recipient before collapsing beside Monkey Fist.

"I've a feeling that in my absence I've lost most of my assets and possessions," the British man said bitterly.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to get them back," Kim said flatly. "Ready to get to business?”

"Shoot, KP."

"It turns out that the suit Miss Freak is wearing came from outer space. A small piece of it was found by the Upperton science folk and my dad is researching it at his work," Kim explained. "The suit doesn't like sunlight, so I figured that the villains must be kept somewhere underground, where it’s permanently dark.”

"How do we know she's not..." Ron dragged a finger across his throat. "...after she takes them?"

"Remember when she ambushed us at DNAmy's place?" Kim asked. "She said once she had _all_ the villains, they would get what's coming to them."

"That doesn't sound pleasant," Monkey Fist muttered.

"Which is why we have to work fast. Wade is searching for body heat signals below the surface and he's going to try and fix my battle suit in the process." Kim paused and held up her wrist. "Speaking of which, I better see if he can add some sort of heat-ray to the assortment of weapons." She quickly texted the boy her request. "I'm sure he can figure something out."

"What do we do while we wait?" Ron asked.

Kim grinned. "Um...maybe attend a class?"

"What am _I_ supposed to do?" Monkey Fist asked in irritation.

"Good question. He can't exactly come to class with me. The chefs didn't appreciate a naked mole rat, so I doubt they'll like a monkey man."

"Find a tree and sleep in it." Kim smirked. "It's what monkeys do, right?"

"Hilarious," Monkey Fist drawled.

"Then I guess you'll have to bunk with Ron." She shot her boyfriend an apologetic glance. "You have no money for a hotel and I'm pretty sure I ticked off the GJ big-wigs, so the agency help.”

“You ticked them off?” said Ron. “How?”

Kim bristled, her fingers tightening around her cup. “They wanted me to give up the search,” she said quietly. “They want them to die. I flipped out on them.”

“Good,” said Ron, his cheeks flushing red with rage. “I can’t believe them.”

Monkey Fist swept his gaze between the teen heroes, who looked deeply disturbed by the prospect of his fellow villains dying. “Well, if they think they’re a match for you, they’re poorly mistaken.”

The darkness alleviated from her features as Kim smiled. “Thanks! Speaking from experience?” she joked.

“A bit,” he returned. 

“Maybe Wade can find somewhere for him to crash,” spoke Ron.

“I want Wade to focus every second of his time searching the globe and fixing my suit, so I don't really want to bother him."

“Not even one second?” asked Ron in dismay.

"Ron, with Miss Freak on the loose, the safest place for him to stay is with you."

"What am I gonna do against a kick-butt alien suit?" Ron demanded.

"Um...use some monkey mojo?" Kim suggested.

“Right.” Ron made a face. “Which I can’t use on command.”

“Still?” asked Monkey Fist in horror.

“I’m working on it!”

Kim polished off her beverage and stood up. "I'm off, boys. I better attend a class or two before the administration decides to rescind their generous leeway." She rummaged through her bag and removed a small, circular metal piece of tech. "I found a spare in some old gear Wade made for me. This is a tracking device. Wear it."

Monkey Fist caught the device with distaste. "I'd rather not."

"If you get caught, we'll know where to rescue you," Kim pointed out. "Unless you want to end up like monkey road kill."

"Pleasant imagery." Monkey Fist rolled his eyes but reluctantly attached it to his fur.

"Perf. See you later!" Kim gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

She had quite a few missed classes to catch up on.

...

That afternoon found Kim in the lunchroom, clutching a plastic tray to her chest. She spotted her fellow Political Science peers, minus Holly and Starry, and she cautiously walked over to them. The girls went silent as she walked up.

"Hey.”

“Hey,” said Marie with a friendly smile. “It feels like it’s been forever since we’ve last seen you.”

“I’m sure there are two reasons for that,” said Lucinda with a roll of her eyes.

“I’ve been caught up in some mission stuff,” said Kim vaguely. “Do you know where Starry is? I didn’t see her in class today.”

She’d been meaning to speak to Starry since their fallout, but events had quickly escalated and it had dropped to the very back of her mind. But now she was on campus, she figured she should try to clear up any hard feelings. While she knew their opinions were too drastically different to be friends, it didn’t mean they couldn’t be civil.

“Actually, you and Starry have the same attendance record,” said Denise in amusement.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, surprised.

“Holly moved in with Starry after you moved out,” explained Lucinda. “Holly would wake up in the middle of the night and Starry would be gone. She kept saying that she would be studying in the residence lounge room or in the twenty-four-hour library.”

“Which doesn’t make sense,” said Marie with a furrowed brow. “Holly said she once saw Starry finish a paper in like two hours. She’s wicked fast. I don’t know why she’s studying so much in the night when she clearly knows what she’s doing.”

“She’s been skipping classes,” continued Denise. “I thought it was because of her poor sleeping habits. But whenever I see her, it looks like she hasn’t missed a wink. It doesn’t make any sense. It’s like she’s inhuman.”

_Inhuman._

“Has she seemed frazzled?” asked Kim, trying to keep her voice even.

“Now that you mention it, yeah,” said Lucinda thoughtfully. “I actually haven’t seen her pick up a textbook in a while. But it seems like she’s obsessing over something. She always has this weird tablet with her. It’s beyond thin. Almost like paper. I tried peeking over her shoulder one day and she flipped out.”

“You were probably right to move out,” said Denise in a whisper. “She’s actually pretty weird. Her thing with the death penalty? She won’t stop about it. She’s determined that every villain should die. She even claimed she would make it happen one day.”

Her hunger completely forgotten Kim started to back away. “I’m sure I’ll run into Starry eventually. If you happen to see her before I do, I’d appreciate if you didn’t tell her we had this conversation.”

The girl abandoned her lunch, dumping it in the trash and tossing her tray on the metal belt. She walked the corridors blindly, her mind whirling.

Starry’s obsession with villains and the death penalty. Her severe lack of possessions. Her disappearing acts at night. Her weird comment about archaic essay structures. Her sudden ability to whiz through assignments.

But why would Starry have been excited to room with her if was the one behind all the abductions?

_Because she thought you would agree with her. She thought you would help her._

Kim had made it very clear very quickly that she wouldn’t. Kim was suddenly certain that if she hadn’t moved out, Starry would have.

She wouldn’t have been able to pull off her plan with her enemy as her roommate.

_Has Miss Freak been under my nose this whole time?_

She activated her Kimmunicator and Wade answered in an instant. “I’m sorry, I don’t have anything to report to you yet,” he said regretfully.

“That’s okay. I think I might have something,” said Kim quickly. “I need you to take a break from the other digging and do a background check on a girl named Starry. All I know is her first name, and she’s in my program.”

“Sure,” said Wade. “But why?”

“I think,” Kim said slowly, “that I found the baddie we’ve been looking for.”


	10. It's Hero Time

_Beep-beep-be-beep._

Kim was usually in tune with the signature ring of her Kimmunicator, but she was hyperaware these days. Instead of taking a minute to register the noise she bolted upwards, wide-eyed and alert, despite it being three in the morning. She snatched the Kimmunicator from her nightstand and answered it.

“What’s up, Wade?” 

"I've got good news, bad news, worse news and weird news," Wade said seriously.

Kim felt dread build in her gut. “Shoot.”

"The good news is that I managed to fix your battle suit. Turns out, there was an almost unnoticeable problem with the wiring that caused it to act up. The bad news is I don’t have time to modify the suit with your requests. We’re out of time.”

“Which leads us to the worse news,” said Kim grimly.

“I just got a notice. Purger struck Middleton Prison an hour ago. The Fashionistas, Frugal Lucre, Dr. Fen, Jackie Oakes, all of them have been taken. The cell windows were ripped clean from their walls. Hardly any noise was made. The guards didn’t find out until they were doing their rounds.”

“Why am I just hearing about this now?” demanded Kim.

“They’re in a state of complete chaos. All major criminals were taken right under their noses. They called me as soon as they could.”

Kim took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. "What's the weird news?"

"I can't find _anything_ on this Starry girl."

"But she would have had to fill out paperwork to enroll here."

"That's just it. She has a file in the school's system, but all of the information isn't found anywhere else. Her home address doesn’t exist, she declined the option for physical mail, and I can’t find any records on her in what she listed as her hometown. I think she input the school record herself.”

“Super tech-savvy,” said Kim with a frown. “So she shows up from who-knows-where to go to a school that’s praised for their political science program. Why?”

“Maybe she wanted to learn about the law while she was breaking it,” said Wade dryly.

Starry had been obsessively interested in how the legal system worked, especially the consequences and punishments. “I guess,” she said slowly. “Maybe she figured she’d be productive during the day, when she wasn’t able to do her abducting.”

“Where did she get that weird alien slime?” asked Wade. “How did she know the location of every one of the major villains?”

“Wade…I don’t think Starry is human.”

_“What?”_

“In a twisted way, it makes sense. She’s crazy smart. If she’s able to hack into the school’s system without getting caught, then maybe…”

“You think she hacked into my system?” asked Wade, stricken.

"You’re only human,” said Kim with a nod. “And aliens have access to mad tech. How else would she have known where all my villains were? We’ve got info on their lairs, on where they’ve been and where they’re going. Not even Global Justice has accurate locations on villains.”

“That’s messed up.”

“This whole thing is messed up. I thought there was something about Miss Freak’s voice that was familiar, but the suit distorted it enough that I didn’t make the connection. Have you found the villains?"

"No. She’s clearly got something in place to prevent tracking.”

“Wade, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but do you think you’ll be able to hack into Starry’s tablet?”

“Of alien nature?”

“Most likely.”

Wade’s eyes narrowed into slits. “Game on. I’ll let you know when I got something.”

It was thirty minutes later when Kim received a call back. “Did you get it?”

“I broke through the firewalls. There were a few alien symbols that I didn’t recognize but I managed to crack them. It’s asking for a password, but I think I only have one shot. Any ideas?"

Kim knew the answer instantly. "Justice.”

It seemed logical, considering that this was the ideal that caused Starry to begin this whole sitch.

Wade entered the word and grinned. "Nice one, Kim!"

"Please. You gave me the easy job.”

Wade eyes moved back and forth rapidly. “I'm trying to see if I can find any maps or directions that will—got it!"

"Where are they, Wade?"

"Miss Freak has hidden our villains five kilometers outside the Tri-City limits. The remains of an old towel factory apparently cover a dirt bunker and a series of tunnels. The owner used them as an escape route for his illegal immigrant employees during inspections, way back in the day. He was never discovered.”

"That's our heading. Wade, contact Ron, and Drakken and Shego while you’re at it. We’re going to need all the help we can get. Give them a heads up. When I get my suit, we move out.”

“You got it. I’ve already sent the battle suit your way, and I pulled some strings for super express delivery.”

“Awesome. We have some alien butt-kicking to do."

...

Wade wasn’t joking about the express delivery and Kim was personally handed the package an hour later. She shrugged on the white suit, getting re-accustomed to how it felt against her skin. She received a notice that Drakken and Shego were soon to arrive and she called Ron to tell him it was time to head out.

Ron and Monkey Fist met Kim by her car a little bit after four, and it was not long after when Drakken and Shego showed up in their hovercraft. The first thing Ron and Kim noticed was Drakken's lack of yellow petals. "Hey, your flower accessory is gone!" Ron exclaimed.

"I finally figured out a way to remove the petals permanently," Drakken explained. "But I still have the flower power."

"What are you talking about?"

Shego and Drakken jolted upon seeing Monkey Fist leaning against Kim's vehicle. "Whoa! It's been a while!" Shego exclaimed. "How'd ya become...you again?"

Monkey Fist jerked a thumb at Ron. "The buffoon, believe it or not."

"It's another story for another day," Ron said quickly when Drakken and Shego gave him questioning looks. "And as for Dr. D, his last evil plan backfired on him and he acquired flower power—literally. He had yellow petals all around his neck."

"A shame I missed that,” said Monkey Fist with a smirk.

“A real shame,” said Drakken flatly.

"Enough small talk,” said Kim seriously. "I have no idea what to expect from Miss Freak. It may get rough. Our main goal is to get the others to safety. And whatever you do, do _not_ hurt Purger."

"Of course you'd say that," Shego sighed. "All right, Princess. But I'm telling you right now that I don't always have control over my actions."

"Try," Kim said sternly. "Here's the plan. Wade managed to locate the entrance to the underground tunnel. It’s in the remains of the factory. We're not positive that it's the same entrance Miss Freak has been using because the tunnels stretch in different directions and there are multiple exit points she could have been using."

"Playing in dirt. How pleasant," Monkey Fist drawled.

"No time for smart talk. In the car, people!" Ron called, ushering the villain and ex-villains into the purple vehicle.

"It's a tight fit!" Drakken protested as he was squeezed in between Monkey Fist and Shego.

"No complaining!" Ron ordered, jumping into the passenger seat.

"Can't we take the hovercraft instead?" Shego snapped.

"I’ve seen that hovercraft move. It is so not fast enough.” Kim started the car and hesitated. "You know, you two may lose your job over this," she pointed out.

Shego snorted and smacked Kim's shoulder. "We realized we're way too good for them, Kimmie. Now shut up and drive."

The redhead complied, tearing out of the parking garage and into the night. As the car soared into the air, Wade streamed the coordinates into the car's built-in GPS.

_Let’s do this,_ thought Kim determinedly.

…

"This place is creepy," Drakken muttered, eyeing the rundown building warily.

"I've been in worse places," Ron remarked idly. He yanked down the rotted boards covering the broken window and climbed through, the others following behind. "So, where's this secret entrance?"

"Underneath the floorboards," Kim whispered. She tiptoed across the dusty, moldy wooden floor. "Wade said it was—"

Before she could finish her sentence, however, Ron stepped on a rather rotten plank of wood and fell through the floor completely. His startled shrieks echoed for a few seconds before a solid _thump_ was heard. Kim rushed to the edge of the small opening and peered into the darkness worriedly.

"Ron! Are you okay?"

"I think I found the entrance," Ron called up dazedly.

Monkey Fist smirked. "He's fine."

The redhead ignored the man and carefully dropped into the hole. She grunted as she landed and spotted Ron sprawled on the dirt floor. She helped him to his feet and kissed him on the cheek. "Good job, Ron."

"Thanks, KP." Ron smiled sheepishly. The two teens glanced at the twisting dark tunnels that stretched before them. "Wow. These people were _prepared_."

"It's okay to come down!" Kim called up softly. She and Ron moved out of the way. Shego dropped skillfully down and Monkey Fist was soon to follow. Drakken was much more ungraceful in his landing.

"Ouch," the doctor grunted and gingerly got to his feet.

"Which way do we go?" Ron asked.

Kim pushed a button on her Kimmunicator and Wade fizzled onto the screen. "Hey, Wade. Is there any chance you can pick up sound waves from down here?"

"I should," Wade said with a nod. A small satellite dish popped out from the Kimmunicator and it swivelled around. Everyone grew silent as they waited. After a moment Wade had pinpointed the location of the others. "Take the tunnel on the northeast side and keep going straight. You'll run into them soon enough."

"Thanks Wade."

"No problem. Be careful."

"I will," Kim promised. She turned her Kimmunicator off and motioned for the others to follow her down the tunnel Wade had indicated.

_All right, Miss Freak. I hope you’re ready, because it’s time for our clash of ideals, and I’m_ not _going to lose._


	11. Team Possible Vs. Miss Freak

Kim wasn't sure how long they had been walking. The group tumbled through the dirt tunnel; their way guided by the flashlight installed in the Kimmunicator. The silence was tense, and no one dared to speak a word, in case Purger was somewhere close.

Ron’s foot caught in a dip in the dirt and e braced himself for impact. His body did not hit hard soil like he expected, but a steel door. He bit his lip to quell the cry of pain. He righted himself and rubbed his cheek gingerly. “Kim?”

"What happened?" Kim asked quietly, having heard the thump as Ron’s face collided with the solid surface.

"There's a door here," Ron whispered.

"Then we're going through it."

"Wait!" Drakken protested. "What if _she_ is in there?"

"We kick her butt," Shego answered. "And there is no way I'm walking all the way back through this tunnel to see if there's another way out."

"Stop squawking and start pushing, then!" Monkey Fist snapped.

The five clustered together, pressing their shoulders against the steel door and shoving as hard as they could. Something was blocking the door on the other side, but just when they were about to give up Kim felt the door move a few inches. "Keep it up!" she urged.

"Can't you just blast the door in?" Drakken panted.

"Do you want to risk this tunnel caving in?”

“Never mind.”

Suddenly the door gave way, sending the five tumbling into the adjoining chamber. Kim picked her way through clumps of dislodged dirt, realizing that this must have been blocking the door. “She obviously hasn’t been using that entrance,” she muttered.

"Vho's dere?"

Kim grinned widely and Ron beamed. They had never been so delighted to hear that German accent. "Professor Dementor. It's been a while."

The chamber was soon filled with joyful shouts and cheers. She scanned the various glass cells and the villains inside them, making a mental checklist and was beyond happy and relieved when she didn’t see anyone missing. "Where's Purger?"

"Haven't seen her since she dropped off the new arrivals," Jack Hench answered. "And I'd like to get out of here before she comes back."

Kim experimentally knocked against the glass. She doubted it would shatter. The villains wouldn’t have stayed in the glass cylinder prisons if breaking through was so easy. “Ron, give me a boost.”

Ron cupped his hands together and Kim set one foot against his palm. He hoisted her up and Kim gripped the top of the container. She spotted a thick metal padlock sealing the latch shut.

"No big," she declared and held up her hand. A laser blast shot out from the palm of her suit and melted the padlock. She extended her hand through the opening and pulled the big-time evil businessman out.

"Thanks, kid," Jack said sincerely.

"You’re welcome.”

With Shego’s help, they systematically removed the padlocks, allowing the villains to climb out. Senior Senior was the last one to be freed, and he asked, with a degree of fondness, “Are we ever going to hear the end of this?”

Kim smirked. "Probably not. I think this whole sitch gives me at least three years of gloating."

Moonlight suddenly spilled into the chamber and everyone froze as Purger hung in the doorframe. " _What have you done?"_

“Isn’t it obvious?” asked Kim with narrowed eyes, silently grateful that Purger hadn’t arrived even a second sooner.

"You are setting the scum of the Earth back into the world!" she raged. "You are putting billions of people in danger! You call yourself a hero, but a true hero would know what's good for the world!"

"I _am_ a hero," Kim snapped, getting into a battle stance. "I'm a hero _because_ I save everyone. It doesn't matter who it is or what they've done. I save people when they need it the most. No one is exempt from that."

"Well then," Purger said softly. "If you insist on wrecking my plans for world peace, then I am forced to treat you like a villain." She removed a laser gun from behind her back and pointed it directly at Kim's forehead. "And that means you will die just like the rest of them.”

She pressed the trigger and Kim quickly morphed the fabric covering her hand into a hand-sling. The laser was deflected and sent careening back to Purger. Unprepared, she was thrown from their view and the hatch clanged shut.

"Get them out of here," Kim ordered Shego, Drakken and Monkey Fist.

"Wouldn't it be easier to take her if we all band together and fight?" Shego demanded, not keen on missing out. "You wanted us for backup and we're here."

"I know. But I didn’t come all this way just to have her succeed in killing any of you.”

Ron pulled Rufus from his pocket and set him on the ground. "Go with them, little buddy. Use your crazy monkey skills if something goes wrong."

"Will do!" Rufus saluted. “Be careful!”

“We’ll try.”

"We're gonna show them how to get through the tunnel, and then we’re coming right back." Shego stared firmly into Kim's green eyes. "Got it, Princess?"

"If you insist." Kim smiled slightly. "Come on, Ron."

Kim used the jets on her suit to propel her and Ron through the open doorway. They found themselves in the chilly night air, surrounded by tall, lanky trees. A few yards away Purger was getting to her feet.

"Those alien suits aren't really in stock here on Earth," Kim called. "What planet is forced to endure your terrible fashion sense?"

"I'll have you know this is the latest in my race's technology," Purger growled. A tentacle shot out and the two teens dodged it in time. Kim grabbed the tentacle and yanked, sending the Purger tumbling a few steps.

"Which race would that be?”

Purger caught her balance and launched into the air. She slammed into Kim, pinning her to the ground. "None of your business!" she snarled.

Ron executed a rather impressive flying kick. The force knocked Purger off the redhead and Kim wasted no time in getting to her feet. "It is my business," she snapped, turning her palms towards the alien. "Considering that you _used_ to be my roommate."

Purger stood, stunned. Kim took advantage of this and turned the lasers full blast. The shots knocked Purger to the ground and Kim jumped into the air. The Purger regained her senses and rolled out of Kim's path.

"I didn't think you'd figure it out. But then again, you are a smart girl," Purger said softly. Kim watched warily as the alien suit melted down to her neck, revealing the familiar expression of Starry.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess that you're not really a human," Kim drawled.

"Even your idiot sidekick could have figured that one out," Starry sneered. Three tentacles flew out from her suit and wrapped around Kim's torso. Kim grunted as the tentacles got tighter and tighter.

"Ron...is... _not_...an idiot!"

She activated the shock mode on her suit and a crackle of blue electricity fizzled down the wriggling tentacles, causing Starry to scream and relinquish the redhead.

"You disgust me. Risking your life to protect theirs. They're scumbags! They harm people for the joy of it! How could you protect people like them?"

"Because I protect everybody. Get that through your thick skull," Kim growled. "And I know them in ways most people don't. As long as you're determined to kill them, I will fight you."

"So be it." Starry's eyes flashed. "This will be the last night you will ever see, Kim Possible."

"I don't think so!"

A plasma blast slammed into Starry. Kim turned around and grinned when Shego, Drakken and Monkey Fist emerged from the shadows. "That was quick.”

"Told you we’d be right back." Shego smirked, her hands alight with green plasma. "Now it's time to kick some butt!"

"In your dreams!" Starry snarled.

Her suit morphed back over her face and she melted into the shadows, covered by the darkness of night. Everyone went silent, eyes darting about. Monkey Fist closed his eyes and focussed intently. After a few seconds his eyes shot open and he jumped into the air, landing a punch at what appeared to only be a shadow.

Starry stumbled backwards and hastily tried to disappear again.

The element of surprise was one she would not get.

Monkey Fist was able to flesh out the alien from their surroundings. Years of meditating taught him how to keep his mind calm and patient. In this state of silence, he was able to locate her position whenever she took a breath.

Monkey Fist grabbed her by the neck and threw her into plain sight. Drakken used his vines to trap her, but she quickly broke through them. Kim tried shooting her down with lasers and electric shocks, but they weren't doing anything. Shego managed to get in a few good knocks with her plasma, but they were quickly becoming ineffective too. It appeared her suit was adapting, and was now absorbing the energy they threw at her.

Starry thrust out her arms and tentacles shot in all directions. They ensnared her enemies, wrapping catching them by the throats.

Drakken's vines did nothing against the strong material the suit was made out of. Spots clouded Kim’s vision and she choked, clutching at the tentacle and prying at in vain.

" _Let her go!"_

Starry sneered and glanced up at Ron, who was advancing menacingly. "Oh, please. The sidekick. Come to watch your girlfriend die?"

“You…made…a…very…big…mistake,” rasped Monkey Fist.

Starry scoffed. “Oh, sure. What can he possibly do?”

Ron’s eyes blazed blue. Starry stilled, and her tentacles went slack. The others dropped to the ground and they gasped for breath. Rubbing at his throat, Monkey Fist said, “It appears the words Ultimate Monkey Master mean nothing to you.”

“His powers aren’t well known because he doesn’t really use them. But one thing that causes them to come out in full force? Seeing me in trouble,” said Kim.

Ron darted forwards, nothing more than a blur. He launched into a flying kick, striking Starry across the face and sending her flying. Shego grinned. "What are the chances her suit can grow immune to mystical powers?"

"Very slim,” said Drakken with wide eyes, watching as a blue aura surrounded the teenager.

"I like those odds,” said Kim. “Go get her, Stoppable-san."

"It's time I stepped up, Starry,” growled Ron. “And that means it's time for _you_ to take a step down!"

Starry sent her tentacles towards the blonde. Ron jumped into the air to avoid them and tackled the girl. Starry kicked him off and wrapped a tentacle around his throat. Ron closed his eyes and threw his hands out. An invisible force slammed into Starry and sent her flying, a monkey screech echoing in the air after it.

Monkey Fist smirked. “It’s about time.”

As Starry tried getting to her feet, Kim powered up the jets on her battle suit and flew at the girl, knocking her against a tree trunk. Kim spun around and hovered a few feet from the alien. "Getting tired?" she asked mockingly.

Starry growled and willed more tentacles to attack. Ron intervened, casting a blue shield around his girlfriend and using his monkey powers to send Starry sailing high into the air. Her suit protected her from the worst of the impact as she landed, but it still knocked the air out of her. Realizing she was in very real trouble, Starry tried to distract them by attacking the villains.

Shego barely managed to deflect the flying black tentacles with her plasma blasts. Drakken willed his vines to stretch from his neck and wrap around the alien. Starry easily sliced through them, but was grabbed by the waist by Monkey Fist and he flipped her over his shoulder, sending her rolling across the ground.

“That suit might protect you, but it clearly can’t teach you how to fight,” said Kim in slight amusement. “I guess I shouldn’t have been worried about facing you.”

“You haven’t won yet!” snarled Starry. She got to her feet, dozens of tentacles stretching from her suit.

“Sure we have,” said Kim with a grin. “You haven’t been paying attention to the time.”

Starry froze and looked up at the sky. The orangey-yellow light spilled across the landscape, rapidly approaching the gathered group. _"No!"_

"Oh yes." Kim crossed her arms with satisfaction.

The alien suit writhed under the exposure, a high-pitched shrieking noise emitting from it. As the sunlight grew stronger it trembled violently. Starry slumped to the ground and the alien suit jumped off of her body, squirming in the grass as it tried to find solace from the harshness of the sun.

"No!" Starry screamed as she watched her beloved alien suit disintegrate before her eyes. _"No!"_

Shego grinned deviously. "Now it's just you and us, sister."

"She's down and out. We don't need to do any more butt-kicking," Kim said firmly.

" _Says who?"_

Starry suddenly lunged from the ground with surprising speed, launching herself at the redhead. Monkey Fist easily knocked her down with a flying kick. He aimed directly for her head, knocking her out. “Pathetic,” he said in disgust.

"We did it," Ron breathed, his glow slowly departing. "We did it!"

"Of course we did." Kim smiled and kissed him on the check. "We're unstoppable."

"Oh please." Shego rolled her eyes. She glanced up at the rising sun and stilled upon seeing a silver glint in the distance. "Uh...is it just me, or does that look strangely like a U.F.O.?"

The others followed her gaze and gaped. Indeed, a circular, silver aircraft was flying towards the, red and green lights flashing.

"Oh...snap," Ron squeaked.

"This can't be good," Kim muttered grimly.

The U.F.O. descended and landed a few yards away. The group blocked their faces from the flying dirt and tensed as the hatch opened. A tall, pale-green skinned alien with no nose, three beady black eyes and a puff of white hair on its head emerged. It held out a three-fingered hand and said, "We come in peace."

Ron blinked. "Aren't _we_ supposed to say that?"

Kim elbowed him in the side and eyed the approaching alien warily. "I have so many questions right now I don't know where to begin."

"Let me explain." The alien smiled gently. "I am Horkforglan, from planet Paradisolon. My race is one of the most intelligent races in the galaxy, thus is the reason I am able to speak your simple language."

"You know, on Earth, it's one of the most difficult languages to learn," Ron muttered under his breath.

"This girl happens to belong to my race."

"Starry?" Kim asked.

"An Earth identity she came up with, I'm afraid. Terrilinlan used our superior technology to send an Earth record to your databases so she could have a place to stay while she enacted her plan."

"To kill all the evil on Earth?" Kim summarized.

"I was trying to save their planet," Starry growled. "And this is the thanks I get! Foolish Earthlings."

"You are the foolish one," Horkforglan said sternly. "Our planet is light years ahead of Earth. Our measures of keeping peace will never be accepted here. There are, in Earth terms, too drastic and radical. I told you this. And you disobeyed. You nearly destroyed a delicate balance in trying to help them."

"But I don't _understand_ —"

"Listen," Kim interrupted. "Here on Earth, we've accepted that there's evil. We have laws, cops, organizations that do what they can to keep the evil as downplayed as possible. But we don't do a widespread extermination of everyone who commits an act of evil. It's just not how we do things."

"You’re all so stupid!” screeched Starry.

“We apologize for what Terrilinlan has done. We will take her back to our planet and we promise she will never set foot on your soil again," Horkforglan promised.

"How did you know she was here?" Ron asked.

"Her parents reported her missing. I recalled her earlier attempt to gain permission to spread our ideas on how to achieve planet-wide peace on Earth and I refused. I was then notified that our latest piece of technology had gone missing and I tracked the microbes within it."

"Leader Horkforglan, I—"

"Terrilinlan, you will have your say on Paradisolon." Horkforglan pointed at the aircraft. "Go."

Scowling, the alien complied, shooting one last, hate-filled glare at Kim as she went.

"How did she disguise herself as a human, anyway?" Shego asked suspiciously.

"Our species is able to adapt to different environments. Once Terrilinlan is back on our planet she will revert back to her normal form." Horkforglan removed a round, golden medallion from his long purple robes. "The only reason I have not transformed is due to this pendent."

"I guess Earth is pretty far behind when it comes to technology, huh?" Kim grinned.

"Oh, indeed. You are the only planet in the entire galaxy to be using such primitive technology."

"Geez, if what we have nowadays is primitive, I'd hate to see what they call current," Shego muttered.

"In fact," Horkforglan continued, "the satellites you have surrounding your planet are much too easy to bypass. You really ought to work on your development."

"We'll be sure to do that." Kim smiled. "Thank you, for coming."

"It is nothing. I would have been here sooner, but intergalactic traffic was dreadful."

Gobsmacked, the group watched as the alien departed and the U.F.O. took off into the sky. After a long moment of silence, Ron finally spoke.

"No words can describe how I feel in this moment."


	12. Another Mission, Another Day

The early morning sun shone down on the exhausted group as they made their way to the other villains. Ron shuffled alongside his girlfriend; his hand clasped tightly around hers. "Well, this has been one badical mission."

"I hear that." Kim grinned tiredly. "But I think I've been exposed to more extraterrestrial weirdness than a person should ever have to go through."

"Relax, KP. Starry is gone and won't be coming back," Ron said confidently. "I scared her off with my monkey mojo."

"I'm sure," Monkey Fist drawled from behind the two teens. "Although I do wish you would have intervened sooner."

The blonde cast a sheepish glance over his shoulder. "I still don't really know how to activate my powers when I want them. They normally kick in if Kim is in serious trouble."

Monkey Fist heaved a dramatic sigh. "What a waste of Mystical Monkey Power."

Shego elbowed him in the side. "Oh, lay off the geek. He saved our butts, as much as it pains me to say it."

"Let us all stop bickering and just enjoy the fact that we're still alive," Drakken added.

They reached the clearing where the villains were gathered—or most of them, anyway. Rufus glanced up and spotted them. "Woo-hoo!" he squeaked happily and raced over to Ron, who scooped him up.

"Hey, little buddy!" Ron greeted, nuzzling his cheek against Rufus. "Did these bad dudes give you any trouble?"

"Nuh-uh." Rufus shook his little head. "All good?"

"All good," Ron assured the naked mole rat. "Miss Freak is gone and we won't be seeing her again."

"Hopefully," Kim muttered. She rubbed her aching limbs as she scanned the group of villains, all of whom had stopped their chatter upon seeing the teen heroine. "I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that everyone who was taken from their jail cells is now nowhere to be found."

"Can you blame them? Your morality is much too strong to allow them to go free when they should be in prison. Some of them may not be the sharpest knives in the drawer, but they are not _that_ stupid," Senior remarked. "We, on the other hand, have yet to pull any stunt to land us in jail."

"So we stuck around to thank you!" DNAmy exclaimed. She rushed forward and picked Kim and Ron up in a bone-crushing hug. "So thank you! You saved our lives!"

"No big," Kim rasped.

"Can't breathe!" Ron wheezed, trying to free himself from Amy's strong grip.

DNAmy caught sight of Monkey Fist, who was trying to hide behind Drakken. The woman let out an eager shriek and let go of the teens so she could launch herself at the monkey man. "Sugarcakes! I've missed you!"

Kim smothered a giggle as DNAmy tried to lavish Monkey Fist with kisses. "It's like I said, I save anyone who needs it. And technically, there is one of you here who _should_ be taken to prison."

"I didn't actually steal the diamond!" Dementor protested, knowing the girl was referring to him.

Kim rolled her eyes. "But you still _tried_.”

"Blah blah blah!" Junior snapped, catching everyone's attention. "Why are we not talking about the crazy lady and what happened to her?"

"She's gone, Pretty Boy," Shego answered. "Back in the stars where she belongs."

Junior's eyes widened. "She's...dead?"

"No!" Ron cried. "Her alien leader took her back to her home planet!"

"Oh."

For once, Junior was actually at a loss for words. Kim grinned at him. "Yeah, it's kind of difficult to find something to respond to that statement."

"It's good we're all alive, but can we please go home?" Drakken whined, gingerly arching his back. "I need a hot bath and a lot of soothing tea."

"What a good idea!" DNAmy exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around Monkey Fist. "Monty, you can stay with me! We'll have some Earl Grey and have a snuggle-wuggle!"

"Joy," Monkey Fist bit out, knowing that he would need _someplace_ to stay, and he'd rather bunk with a woman who was head-over-heels in love with him than his Mystical Monkey Master nemesis.

But before anyone could go anywhere, a giant wind threw them all to the ground. Kim kept her footing and squinted against the flying grass to see a familiar aircraft hovering in the sky above them. "Great," she grumbled. "Just what I need."

"Is that Global Justice?" Dementor asked, a slight note of fear in his voice.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling it's the GJ High Council that wants to take you in." Kim frowned. "But they can't. And I'm going to make sure they know that."

To her slight surprise, the ladder descending carried one person Kim didn't recognize. She kept her stiff stance as the grey-haired black-eyed man dropped to the ground and lumbered over to the redhead.

"Look," Kim said before the man could speak. "You're here to arrest these guys, but I'm afraid you don't have the grounds to." Well, with the exception of Dementor, but Kim would rather bring the man in herself then leaving him in the hands of the GJ big-wigs. "They weren't in jail when they were caught and time for any past crimes has been served."

"We are not here to arrest them," the man said coolly. "I am High Councilman Francis Heights, and I am here to arrest _you_ , Kimberly Ann Possible."

A deadly silence fell over the group. When Kim found her voice, she demanded, "For what?"

"For disobeying a direct order from the Global Justice organization."

"But I don't work for you!"

"Doesn't matter. Any orders given by GJ, to an agent or mere civilian, must be obeyed or else risk severe consequences. As a government agency we decide what is right for the world and its people. Not a teenager."

Kim glared. She had a feeling this sudden arrest was due to the fact that she had _won_ , and the High Council felt humiliated by being shown up by an eighteen-year-old. "That's unjust."

"What you did to the world was unjust," Francis growled. He motioned to the ladder. "Go."

"Wait!" Ron cried, stepping in front of his girlfriend protectively. "I helped too and I knew she was told not to interfere. I should be arrested as well."

"The order was given to Miss Possible, not you." Francis shoved Ron aside and grabbed Kim by the arm, dragging her towards the waiting rope ladder. He had barely taken two steps when a blast of plasma skimmed his arm, leaving a burn mark on his uniform. He whirled around, facing a rather menacing looking group of villains and ex-villains.

"I think," Shego said softly, her hands still lit with green plasma, "you and your little buddies are sore losers."

"Do you know the penalty for assaulting a man of my stature?" Francis raged.

"You forget, my good sir, that we are villains," Senior said smoothly. "And we would not hesitate to inflict severe harm upon you if you do not let this young lady go this instant."

"Don't do anything," Kim snapped. "I can handle this!"

"You have done us a great service, Kim Possible. It is only fair that we return the favour."

Kim knew, without a doubt, that they would make good on their threat if Francis did not do what they demanded. They were defending her, not just because they felt honour-bond to do so, but because they cared—about _her_.

She would have been touched if she wasn’t panicked. Shego was already on thin ice. If the others attacked, Kim didn’t want to imagine what the GJ High Council would do. "I got this," she hissed, wincing as Francis tightened his grip on her arm. She could feel the fury and nerves rolling off him in waves. "I'll get a lawyer.”

There was a great roar of wind as the aircraft started to lower. Francis made an exclamation of surprise, clearly not expecting this development. Her red hair flew in all directions and they were all forced to crouch down as the aircraft landed a short distance away from the group. The blades stopped spinning and the hatch opened. Dr. Betty Director, Will Du and Team Impossible filed out.

“What is the meaning of this?” demanded Francis.

"Let her go," Betty commanded.

Francis glowered. "I am your superior! You cannot order me anything!"

Betty reached into her pocket and removed an official-looking sheet of paper. She held it out for Francis' inspection as she spoke. "While you and your other High Council members were searching for a way to get revenge on Kim Possible, I decided to do something to make sure you couldn't persecute this brave young lady."

Kim peered at the paper and was stunned by the powerful names it bore, many that she recognized and many more she knew on a personal basis. Ambassadors from different parts of the world, high-ranking officials, chiefs of police departments in all the states—all of them advocating for her.

"This document states that the actions performed by Kimberly Ann Possible were for the good of the state, the country and the world," Betty continued. "She acted to save _human beings_. She saved countless others from being exterminated by what has been confirmed to be an extraterrestrial being. She disobeyed your order because she followed her moral compass. I am sorry that I did not have the courage to assist her.”

Francis stared, dumbstruck.

"It has also been decided by the government that any decisions made by the High Council will be approved by them before being enacted." Betty shifted a glance toward the crowd, seeking her brother, and relief flooded through her at the sight of him safe and unharmed. He gave a miniscule smirk in response and a curt nod that could arguably have been interpreted as approving of Betty’s sneakiness.

"Francis, you have been beaten and shown up by a teenager who knows and understands more about justice and morality than you ever will. Deal with it," Betty finished coldly. "Team Impossible, escort him back to the aircraft."

Francis let go of Kim, his expression tight with fury, as the trio led him away. Will Du scribbled madly in his notebook, taking down the events that had just occurred for the Global Justice government records. "Kim Possible, I think you are the only person who has escaped persecution from the High Council," he said in bemusement.

The redhead sent him a grin. “Well, I _can_ do anything.”

"Thank you, Kim Possible," Betty said sincerely. "I wish I could have been more service to you."

"You saved me from getting my butt thrown in jail,” said Kim with a laugh. "That's service enough."

Betty inclined her head and departed for her ship with Will following after her. Kim let out a relieved sigh as the ship lifted back into the air. “Talk about a close one,” she muttered under her breath. She turned to face the villains with a smile. “Thanks. Seriously.”

“It was the least we could do,” said Senior.

“Can we get out of here?” asked Junior, slapping at a mosquito on his arm in annoyance. “This place gives me the creeps. Where are we, anyway?”

“We’re five kilometres from the Tri-City border,” answered Ron. He dug his cell phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Junior. “Bonnie’s been really freaked about you. You better call her.”

Junior beamed and immediately began to dial the number. Jack Hench sent Kim a glance and he asked dryly, “I don’t suppose you can give me a lift?”

“I can give them a lift,” replied Kim, jerking her thumb towards Monkey Fist, Drakken and Shego. She looked at DNAmy for a second and added, “And I guess DNAmy can sit in Monkey Fist’s lap.”

Monkey glowered at her. Kim grinned innocently. Ron slung an arm over Kim’s shoulder and said with a yawn, “I don’t know about you, but I can’t wait to get some sleep.”

"Ah, yes. Plenty of rest vill be needed if I vant to pull another heist to steal that diamond," Dementor mused.

Kim narrowed her eyes at him. “In your dreams.”

And just like that, everything was back to normal.


End file.
